Serviços, serviços, amores à parte
by Paulinha002
Summary: E quando você se apaixona por seu colega de trabalho? E quando vocês são concorrentes de um cargo? Amor e ódio se misturam nessa fan fiction. S
1. 20 mil dólares

**Olá, meu nome é Paula : ) **

**Todo mundo tem sua 1ª vez e não vai ser diferente comigo, espero que gooostem, mandem reviews, e é isso :T**

**Ah, pra reforçar, a história de CCS é da CLAMP, não é minha...**

" **Serviços, serviços, amores à parte "**

**Capítulo 1 - 20 mil dólares**

- Bom dia, senhorita Kinomoto, encomenda pra você - dizia o porteiro enquanto a moça saía do condomínio.

- Pra mim? Deve ser conta. Acho que eu pego quando eu voltar. Estou atrasadíssima. - Balançando as chaves do carro - Bom dia, Hiki. - sempre com aquele sorriso cativante, não importasse a situação.

Sakura conseguira se atrasar mais nexta segunda-feira. A empresa ficava um tanto longe, mas tinha certeza que desta vez chegar atrasada já não era mais um problema tão grande. Subira de cargo, fora promovida. O sorriso se estampara no rosto. Qualquer um poderia ver.

Sakura era amada por muitos, odiada por alguns, mas sempre respeitada por todos. A imagem que esta mais nova pequena grande empresária de apenas 27 anos transmitia era de positividade. Sakura sabia transformar a melancolia do dia-a-dia em um ambiente despojado, sabia trabalhar com paixão.

- Senhorita Kinomoto, eu deixei a papelada da firma em cima da sua mesa, falta só a senhorita assinar o resto. - Em passos rápidos, tentando acompanhar sua superior.

- Obrigada, Lika. Sempre útil. - Palavras curtas, porém um sorriso esplêndido, como se transmitisse sua própria energia à funcionária.

- Ah, senhorita Kinomoto...

- Pois não? - Ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- Devo lhe informar também que haverá uma festa da empresa nesse sábado...

- Ah, não, filiais de novo não! - com um olhar de decepção

- E desta vez em Hong Kong.

- Ah, eu vou ter que viajar... 'Fazer o social'... desta vez com quem?

- Parece-me que com ele. - Lika transmitia um olhar de preocupação

- Ah, não, Lika - decepção total - o Li não.

- Sim, senhorita, porque ele fala chinês e a senhora, não. Ordens do Sr Hiragiizawa, né senhorita Kinomoto... - entrando em outra sala.

Eriol Hiragiizawa fora sempre apaixonado por Sakura, desde quando Sakura ingressou à empresa, Eriol, que já era o poderoso "chefão" já passava boas cantadas na srta. Kinomoto. Tinha grandes chances de ocupar o seu renomeado cargo pela vantagem qeue levava. Mas talvez o Sr. Hiragiizawa fosse inteligente o bastante para separar as coisas...

Shaoran Li era outro grande empresário da empresa. Sempre concorrente de Sakura, desde quando eram simples funcionários da Lock Services.

Eles já dividiram o andar, e Sakura nunca se importaria com isso, desde que Shaoran não jogasse 'veneno' para sua colega de trabalho. Sempre se atacaram com piadinhas e fofocas usando os outros funcionários como isca. Como já dito, quando dividiram o 9º andar do prédio, foi praticamente impossível que passassem um dia de trabalho juntos, e desde então Shaoran mudou-se para o 12º.

Agora, mais uma vez ela teria que aguentar o gênio difícil de Shaoran Li.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pois é, Tomoyo, eu quase não tô acreditando – Bufando

- Ai, Saki, mas tem que ser justo ele?

- JUSTO ele. Ordem do outro lá... - Enfatizando o 'justo'

- Não entendi. – Dizia Tomoyo – Esse Eriol não era apaixonado por você? Por que ELE não foi com você?

- Tái uma pergunta que eu gostaria de saber a resposta... Olha, eu parto ainda hoje de madrugada e volto daqui a uns 4 dias.

- Você está esquecendo-se de um mísero detalhe - Disse Tomoyo - SUAS MALAS! Desde quando você as faz sozinha, Saki?

- Aaaah, Tomoyo, por favor, me ajuda. Pedido de redenção da senhorita Kinomoto.

- Quem pensa na grande senhorita Kinomoto nunca vai imaginar que na verdade ela é uma

bagunceira, criançona, que até hoje não aprendeu a fazer as malas! - Em um tom cômico

- Hmmm, cuidado para não difamar minha imagem heiiin? - dizia uma Sakura mais cômica ainda.

- To chegando aí. - Despedia-se Tomoyo.

Sakura, logo depois de alguns minutos, ainda ouviu o telefone tocar. Estranho, porque Tomoyo dificilmente atrasaria.

- Você ainda não chegou, Tomoyo? - Com um ar de graça.

- Boa noite também, senhorita Kinomoto - uma voz um tanto... Reconhecível.

- Q-qem t-tá falando..? SHAORAN LI!?!? - Sakura, já nervosa - Olha, se ligou só para atormentar, sinta-se humilhado, porque eu estou desligando na sua cara.

- Vamos, Sakura... Você sabe que eu nunca gastaria 5 centavos à toa com você - dizia Shaoran, com deboche.

- Já está gastando. - Adicionou Sakura.

- Sabe muito bem por que eu te liguei. Até porque voltar para minha terra natal por alguns dias não seria incômodo nenhum, SE A SENHORITA NÃO ESTIVESSE PRESENTE.

- Vamos logo ao assunto, por favor, senhor Li? - Sakura já suspirando de cansaço.

- Bem, a situação é que eu tenho pensado muito e resolvi te fazer uma proposta.

- Pois não?

- Assim, 5 mil doláres para você pegar o vôo 'errado', digamos... e me deixar ir para Hong Kong- com uma voz maquiavélica

- Senhor Li... o senhor... por um acaso... tá querendo ME COMPRAR? - dizia uma Sakura "estressadinha". - Pois fique sabendo que nem por uma mixaria dessas nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo eu venderia minha dignidade! Eu sou uma empresária de respeito e... - Shaoran a interviu.

- VINTE. Vinte mil dólares. É uma boa quantia - com a mesma voz. Sempre calmo, mas maquiavélico.

- Shaoran Li? - já armando uma "daquelas"

- Sim?

- Vá para o INFERNO!

Nesse instante, Sakura bate o telefone na base com toda a força, e Tomoyo, que tinha as chaves do apartamento, abrira a porta e ouvira então a última parte do díalogo de Sakura com provavelmente...

- Shaoran Li!

- Mandei mesmo, Tommoyo. Ele merece. - Com uma feição de não muito feliz.

- Sakuuuura... - disse tomoyo com desgosto e decepção.

- Vinte mil dólares, Tomoyo. Pra eu não ir pra China! Vê se pode? - Indagou Sakura.

- Mas você devia agir mais elegante.

- Hunf - Bufando - Ele nem tava merecendo um 'Vá pro inferno", muito menos um "Boa Noite"...

- Agora vamos esquecer o ocorrido e pensar nessa sua mala e também nessa viagem maravilhosa a Hong Kong e...

- Maravilhosa? Com Shaoran Li? - Bufando de novo. - Não chega nem perto de decepcionante. É muito pior que isso!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Pronto, gente! Fiquei uns 2 meses lendo várias fics e acho que me baseei em muitas delas para escrever essa :)**

**Quero reviewssss **

**Beijo, PM **


	2. A ida

**Capítulo 2 - A ida **

- Você vai levar justo ESSE casaco!? - indignou-se Tomoyo.

- Ué, não tá furado, não tá rasgado, tá em bom estado e eu gosto dele. - disse Sakura.

- Mas, você poderia levar mais uns vestidinhos, umas sainhas, mas ESSE casaco velho NÃO, sakura Kinomoto.

- Ai, Tomoyo, sinceramente, você não quer ir comigo pra Hong Kong? Vai ser muito difícil pra eu ficar sozinha por lá, vou me sentir solitária sem minha melhor amiga - falou Sakura, com um biquinho manhoso.

- Sakura, SEEEEMPRE manhosa. Mas é uma pena mesmo Saki... essa semana o serviço lá na livraria dobrou, o chefe ta tão empolgado... amanhã mesmo eu vou ter que ficar até às onze da noite no balcão... Eu queria MESMO ir com você...

Sakura, desapontada, logo imaginou seus 4 ou 5 dias sem Tomoyo, ao lado de um alguém insuportável... ia ser difícil...

De vez em quando Sakura sentia como se Tomoyo fosse uma mãe "postiça" para ela, afinal, se não fosse Tomoyo, a vida da pequena Sakura seria uma eterna bagunça.

Saki arrumou suas malas, se despediu de Tomoyo e seus familiares e pegou um táxi até o aeroporto.

- Hum, senhorita Kinomoto bem pontual. – Um Shaoran irônico, como de costume

- Acostume-se comigo que me acostumo contigo – Um sorrisinho de vitória nos lábios de Sakura, logo procedidos por passos rápidos e gloriosos de sapatos altos à frente daquele menino.

Sim, menino. Porque dessa vez calara Shaoran. Impossível como aquela frágil e estúpida criatura conseguira arrancar um silêncio profundo do Grande Li. Como ela conseguira? Como nunca, suas palavras cortavam mais que uma lâmina e saíam tão naturalmente que fez como se Shaoran sentisse que nunca conhecera aquela garota. Talvez fosse uma nova Sakura. Será?

De qualquer forma, Shaoran Li é Shaoran Li, e ninguém deixa Shaoran Li no chinelo.

- Pelo visto não aceitou minha proposta – já alcançando Sakura.

- Como disse, Shaoran – profundamente sincera. – não estou à venda. – já fazendo o check-in.

- Não é tão inteligente como pensei. – ultrapassando-a.

Shaoran estava se convencendo de que desta vez ganhara de Sakura nas palavras.

Puro engano. Sakura apenas calara porque era tão inteligente ao ponto de saber que o silêncio, naquela ocasião, caberia perfeitamente.

---------------------

Ao decolar, Sakura olhou pela janela e viu sua pequena Tomoeda do alto. Ouviu um suspiro de alívio de Sharoan, logo ao lado, que nem percebia a observadora Sakura.

Por um instante, Shaoran percebeu o que o reparava e logo seus olhos se encontraram. Uma mistura entre o verde e âmbar, naquele momento, enfatizava-se. Mais e mais.

Sakura logo abaixou a cabeça. Em seu rosto, um avermelhado surgiu. Shaoran, esperto como era, sorriu de uma forma tão falsificada e superficial, com o único objetivo de fazer Sakura o perceber. Mas no fundo, sentiu-se tocado pelo momento divino.

Sakura acordou quando sentiu o avião pousar no chão. Sentiu um frio na barriga, maa que em poucos segundos passava. Olhou novamente para o lado. Viu um anjo dormindo. Sim, um anjo em profundo sono. Receava por ter de tirar aqueles olhos chocolates do sonho enigmático.

- Shaoran, Shaoran... – Tocava seu braço com delicadeza. Mas nada parecia funcionar.

- Shaoran Li! Acorde! – Com mais arrogância.

- Que...? Hã? – Acordou e logo deu de cara com uns olhos verdes. Talvez nem percebesse quem era, ainda estava um pouco sonolento.

- Chegamos! – Com aquele sorriso lindo e meigo... só podia ser...

- Sakura! Quê? – Arregalou os olhos.

- Que foi Shaoran? Sonhou comigo, foi? – A sempre cômica Sakura já se levantava da poltrona. - Vamos, Li. Eu quero sair do corredor, preciso que você também saia.

- Você se acha tão importante, Sakura... como se fosse lá aquelas coisas... – Saiu, bufando.

-----------------------------

Enquanto Sakura observava as louças chinesas da recepção do luxuoso hotel, Shaoran conversava com a recepcionista, afinal,não aprendera chinês, e teria apenas as afirmações de Shaoran como fonte. Mas parecia que Shaoran não estava muito satisfeito com a recepcionista do hotel, o viu se alterando e resolveu perguntar.

- O que houve, Shaoran? – Disse preocupada.

- Essa louca ta me dizendo que a empresa só reservou um quarto pra gente. E agora não tem quarto disponível. – Bufando.

- QUÊ? – Sakura desta vez se alterou. – UM QUARTO SÓ?

Ao observar o quarto, Sakura adicionou:

- É, com duas camas de casal... melhor que nada. Contente-se.

**Bem, galerinha... fiquei contente com 4 reviews:D eaueaheuh, MUITÍSSIMO obrigada, pra mim já é preciosíssimo :) **

**Ah, se vocês foram observadores, perceberão que Sakura já não briga TAAANTO com o Shao quanto antes. PROGRESSO:D**

**É isso, queria mais reviews, e o próximo capítulo depende não só de mim, mas dos meus leitores. Quero reviiiiieeews TT**

**Beijões, PM**


	3. Coincidências?

**Ooooi genteee, demoray, mas chegay heauahuaehuaeha**

**Então estou eu aqui nooovamente **

**AAAAAMEEEI todas as reviews e vou continuar postando...**

**Sobre a Sakura... é verdade, ela ta mais "independente" e "estressadinha", digamos assim (:**

**Hummm... sobre os caps mais longos... é que eu não tinha todo o tempo do muuuundo pra escrever porque eu tava sem computador pra fazer isso, mas já tenho em mãos e agora ta tudo be-le-za ;) E eu juro que vou tentar fazer este um pouco mais longo D**

**Bem, quero deixar bem claaaro que esse cap. me deu MUITO trabalho. Eu passei dois dias (inclusive virei a madrugada) pra fazer o terceiro e quarto capítulos. Demorei mas foi pelo esforço, me perdoem. Ah, me perdoem também os erros ortográficos e as besteiras que escrevo de vez em quando (eu invento e digito, não faço borrão e ninguém revisa nada pra mim). Ah, vamos reforçar que eu sou uó, não sei escrever e essa fic ta deprimente como tudo que eu faço. (Não to fazendo doce ok -.-')**

**Ah, o quarto cap a ta pronto e não ta grande, não. O.o TA ENORME :OOOO**

**Então é isso! Me desculpem qualquer coisa (me desculpem por tudo logo) e mãos à obraaa!**

**Obs.: Oi, querem ganhar tempo ou quem sabe aproveitá-lo melhor? Fechem esta janelinha (: Porque eu sinceramente não to gostando de nada que eu escrevo, então não esperem muita coisa, bjs. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3 – Coincidências?**

- Melhor que nada?! – Indagou Shaoran – Você enlouqueceu – com uma risada cínica

Enquanto isso, Sakura entrava no luxuoso cômodo e ia cuidadosamente guardando seus pertences, cada um em seu devido lugar no temporário quarto. Percebeu que Shaoran já não estava mais no quarto e então resolveu tomar um banho. Tudo no hotel era perfeito, incluindo a banheira. Era grande e confortável. Sakura logo prendeu os cabelos, preparou o banho, encheu a banheira e relaxou.

- Dia estressante. – Pensava ela.

Enquanto isso, algo absurdo passeava em sua mente. Sim, era Shaoran que invadia seus breves pensamentos de forma inevitánevitbreves pensamentos de forma do passeava em sua mente de forma inenitável. Pensava naquele singelo momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, de modo que seu rosto corara.

- Onde é que eu tô com a cabeça, hein? – Um sorrisinho sem graça.

Ela então saiu do banho, pegou uma toalha do hotel, secou-se, enrolou-se nela e abriu a porta do banheiro. Ao entrar no quarto, levou um enorme susto ao ver Shaoran sentado à mesa, navegando na internet, observando qualquer besteira em seu notebook. Não demorou muito para perceber o belo corpo de Sakura, somente enrolada numa toalha. Sem perceber, coraram-se os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah – Uma Sakura totalmente sem jeito – Me d-desculp-pe, eu, eu eu na-não sabia... – Voltando ao banheiro e cobrindo o corpo com a porta, apenas deixando apenas o rosto à mostra.

- Eu é que devia pedir desc-culpas... – Também gaguejando. – Eu nem avisei q-que eu tinha entrad-do no quarto, mil perdões, eu j-já estou saind-do... – Abrindo rapidamente a porta do 601.

Logo ao fechar, chamou o elevador e logo entrou em transe ao se lembrar daquela divindade em uma minúscula toalha branca. Lembrou-se de todos os detalhes e riu ao perceber que ainda estava corado.

- Oras... Pareço um adolescente – Pensou, ao soltar uma leve gargalhada ao pegar o elevador. – Já peguei umas centenas melhores que essa daí - Tentando fugir daquelas malícias que invadiram seus pensamentos.

Ao se trocar, Sakura, ainda corada, soltava risinhos. Mas ainda estava dominada pelo efeito 'Ai-Que-Droga-Quero-Desaparecer-Porque-Alguém-Me-Viu-De-Toalha". Trocou de roupa, colocou algum vestido branco qualquer e argolas de metal, pegou a bolsa e desceu até à recepção. Estava mais do que claro, ela procurava por alguém. Foi até à borda da piscina, procurou pelos salões de festa e jogos. Sentiu-se sozinha e rejeitada. Ao meio-dia então pensou em procurar um bom restaurante. Chamou logo o guia turístico do hotel para pedir indicações de um bom restaurante japonês em Hong Kong. Pegou o endereço, pediu um táxi, foi deixada à porta de uma galeria. Não gravou o nome. Apenas pagou o táxi e fechou a porta do carro. Respirou fundo aquele ar não tão saudável pelas fumaças de fábricas e carros. Pisou na galeria. Um tanto curiosa, procurava por entre as lojas.

- Esse dia não vai ser nada bom – Previu, ao pensar alto.

Resolveu então entrar em uma loja de sapatos. Procurou algo para si, acabou comprando 3 pares e mais um para sua amiga Tomoyo. Logo depois entrou em uma loja de chocolates. Depois de encher 2 sacolas de doces, procurou o tal restaurante e pediu alguma coisa.

- Onde estará você? – Pensava profundamente Sakura, logo antes de suspirar.

- Pensando em mim, srta. Kinomoto? – Uma voz nada enigmática, que fora reconhecida mesmo de costas, sem ao menos precisar de uma checada.

- Coincidência? – Sorriu ao dizer. Mas como se fosse um filme, observou Shaoran, da cabeça aos pés. Logo reparou em cada detalhe de seu inimigo-quase-companheiro (ou seria companheiro-quase-inimigo?). Ele estava... irresistível. Dessa vez, Sakura entrou em transe. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?!

Mas bastava uma palavra de Shaoran para que voltasse à realidade.

- Por estarmos no mesmo lugar ou porque eu também estava pensando em você? – Puxando uma cadeira para e sentar e já pensando em provocar outra "parada cardíaca" na mulher à sua frente.

- Me perdoe a grande revelação, mas eu não estava pensando em você – Disse, mostrando aquele lindo sorriso armado enquanto chamava o garçom.

Shaoran, por sua vez, arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se mostrasse impressionado com o que ela acabara de dizer. Ia perguntando a Sakura sobre o que pedir quando ela o interrompeu.

- O que você achar melhor – Ainda com um sorriso de vitória.

Shaoran, que se impressionava cada vez mais com Sakura, pediu qualquer coisa leve.

Eles ficaram ali, esperando o pedido, cada um observando o outro, sem saber o que dizer. De vez em quando o silêncio fala mais que mil palavras. Ela corou um pouco, então desviou o olhar para qualquer ponto do restaurante como se fizesse efeito. Ele ainda observava seus orbes verdes, sem piscar em momento algum.

A comida chegou e Sakura arriscou-se.

- Como me a-achou aq-qui? – Perguntou Sakura, para afugentar o silêncio.

- Coincidências? – Pegando com cuidado os talherer.

- Qual é Shaoran... estou falando sério... – Passando a mão na própria nunca, por entre os cabelos... E aquele sorriso, que parecia que se instalara no rosto de Sakura e desde então nunca saíra de lá.

- Falo sério. – Shaoran, que ganhara mais um ponto com Sakura. Dessa vez a dominou totalmente com as poucas palavras.

- Um encontro ocasional, então?

- Eu não diria um encontro. Apenas quis a ajudar com a língua. Sei que não a conhece direito, pensei que pudesse te achar em um restaurante japonês. Coincidentemente nesse. Além do mais – colocando um bom dinheiro sobre a mesa – Tenho mais a fazer, negócios. Eu pago, mas você paga. Entendeu né? – Deixando um beijo em seu rosto, como se fosse um rastro. E como um vulto, desapareceu pela porta do restaurante.

Cortara o coração dela.

--------------------------------------------------

À tarde, Sakura passeava vagamente pelas praças, ruas, galerias, lojas, parques, à procura do nada, talvez para ocupar a mente com o vazio.

Anoiteceu, e Shaoran já estava no quarto do hotel. Estava há tanto tempo lendo algum livro e quando percebera, o relógio já marcara onze horas. Preocupou-se com Sakura, por onde ela estaria? Cochilou então sem ao menos ter notícias.

Acordou, em plena madrugada e, em um único movimento, olhou para a cama ao lado. Arrumada, como estava.

Não, Sakura não tinha dormido no hotel.

------------------------------------

**É isso, galeriiinha ) **

**Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer reclamação, direto nas reviews!**

**Beijassoo, PM**


	4. Por que você?

**/paulamurta aqui novameeente :DDD**

**Hoje eu to curta e grossa: Têm tempo? Então aproveitem porque esse capitulo (pelo menos pra mim, que escrevo) ta GI-GAN-TES-CO, 5 pags no Word :O **

**Capítulo 4 – Por que VOCÊ?**

-------------------------

Shaoran realmente se preocupara com Sakura desta vez. Onde estaria ela? Por que ela não estava no hotel?

Contatou a recepção do hotel, a sua família que morava lá e a polícia. O tempo passou, logo já eram 5 da manhã e ele já não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu sair à sua procura pela cidade afora. Fazia frio e ele só tinha uma jaqueta qualquer. Depois de um tempo, o dia já amanhecera, e então avistou uma garota de cabelos soltos sentada em um banco de uma praça. Logo reconheceu.

- SAKURA! – Gritou com a força que tinha ao sair correndo em direção à ela.

Correu e logo a viu sentada, sem nenhuma expressão. Provavelmente sentia frio, pois o sol ainda estava fraco. Uma dor irreconhecível cortava seu coração ao a ver daquele jeito. Em um momento, a abraçou e então ela desabou em lágrimas. Sem proferir nenhuma palavra, ele a cobriu com a jaqueta que levava no próprio corpo. A colocou dentro do carro que pegou na casa de seus pais. Entrou no hotel, avisou à recepção e entrou no quarto com Sakura. Ela sentou na cama e ele ficou em sua frente, tentando dizer algo. Ela apoiou seus braços na cama e olhou para ele. Estava detonada.

- Por que me trouxe pra cá? Você nunca se preocupou comigo...

- Porque justamente HOJE você tem uma festa pra ir. Se você não estiver lá, eu levo a culpa e...

- Eu sou inteiramente responsável por, mim, Shaoran Li. – Já alterando o tom da voz. – Custa deixar que EU cuide da minha vida? Custa?!

- CUSTA. – Disse Shaoran, também se alterando. – Sakura, o que você estava fazendo jogada naquele banco? Você enlouqueceu? Esqueceu que tem obrigações? Você está agindo como uma criança, Sakura.

- DROGA! Deixa que eu cuido da minha vida, Shaoran? – Levantando-se da cama e o empurrando.

Nesse momento, Sakura quis evitar a qualquer modo Shaoran. Ele, por sua vez, só queria que ela estivesse por perto, e bem. Mas não podia deixá-la do modo como estava. Seria algo como deixar que ela se acabasse sozinha. Desaparecesse sozinha. Em poucos segundos, segurou seu pulso e a puxou para si, de modo que ele pudesse a encarar a poucos centímetros de distância.

O coração de Sakura parou de bater por alguns míseros segundos.

Ah não, o Shaoran, não. Dificilmente sentia algo assim, e logo por Shaoran?! Algo devia estar errado. Não era possível. Sentia atração pelo concorrente de trabalho? Uma pessoa que há dois dias desejava sua morte?

Queria evitar, mas não tinha mais forças para isso. Ficou estática, fraca. Mal conseguia respirar. Aquilo a consumia cada vez mais.

Quanto a Shaoran, não entendia o por quê de todo aquele desgaste por uma pessoa que também não fazia questão de sua vida. Mas por que ELA?

Percebeu que ela buscava seus lábios, mas para evitar qualquer pior situação futura, achou melhor não se envolver com a sua "colega" de trabalho. Sentiu-se na obrigação de abraçá-la. Era difícil resistir, mas não teve outra melhor opção.

Ao sentir o calor do corpo de Sakura, Shaoran quase perdera a cabeça. Mas a consciência logo pesara, ele logo caíra em si. Aproximara então seus lábios ao ouvido de Sakura.

- Saki, eu não posso fazer isso. Vai atrapalhar tudo, me entenda.

Sakura derreteu-se toda por dentro ao ouvir o apelido que apenas ganhara de sua melhor amiga. Mas ao mesmo tempo destruiu-se ao ouvir o que menos queria naquele momento: que era o limite. Por que NAQUELE momento? Tão único, tão... complexo. Entendeu que deveria distanciar-se. Ele não queria. Ela não queria. Mas foi preciso.

Ela então se apressou no banho e preparou-se para dormir. Ele resolveu dormir de uma vez. Os dois, em profundo silêncio, adormeceram. Em camas separadas.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura abria os olhos devagar, Shaoran já não estava mais no quarto. Resolveu tomar um banho, escovou os dentes e desceu para tomar café.

- Acordou que horas, Shaoran? – Indagou Sakura, sentando à mesa.

- Umas nove e meia. Mas agora que eu resolvi tomar café. – Disse Shaoran, com o sorriso mais sem graça do mundo.

- Estava cansada de ontem, por isso acordei tarde – Ela conseguia um sorriso ainda mais sem graça.

Um enorme silêncio invadiu o local. Já estava tarde da manhà, poucos funcionários do hotel estavam no salão. Sakura e Shaoran terminaram o café e Sakura queria se livrar daquele sufoco. Levantou-se da cadeira o mais rápido que pôde, mas Shaoran agarrou novamente seu braço, a fazendo voltar para a cadeira novamente.

- Ai, Shaoran, que isso? – Demonstrava aflição.

- Por que Sakura? Não vai me contar por que você fez aquilo?

- Ai, Shaoran – Desviando novamente o olhar. – Eu não sabia o caminho de volta pro hotel...

Shaoran nesse momento suspirou impaciente, olhou para uma paisagem qualquer e logo voltou os olhos para ela, como quem dissesse "Diga a verdade, Sakura Kinomoto." Ela entendeu perfeitamente e rendeu-se.

- Olha...- Procurando seus olhos de forma mais corajosa – Eu... eu me senti triste e você ainda me deixou sozinha, eu já não tava bem... em uma cidade estranha... sozinha então, aí fica bem pior...

- Não faz mais isso por favor... – Implorava Shaoran.

- Não faz mais isso VOCÊ. Shaoran, você foi embora, eu ia ficar como?

Shaoran se surpreendeu com a frase. Sakura quis consertar.

- É, eu digo... er... eu to numa cidade que eu não conheço, não conheço ninguém também e você ainda me deixa sozinha, você entendeu... – corando o rosto.

Sakura tinha se expressado mal. Ou quem sabe ela se expressou bem demais?

- Er... me desculpa Sakura... eu realmente estava sendo grosseiro com você... mil perdões, novamente...

Sakura deu um sorriso rápido e levantou-se da mesa.

------------------------------------

Aquele dia passou rápido. Os dois se preparavam para a festa à noite. Às nove em ponto, Sakura desceu com um vestido dourado. Shaoran percebeu a deslumbrante mulher que o acompanhava. Ele se escondia em seu terno preto. Mas seu charme e sua beleza o faziam se destacar dos demais. Com certeza era um casal perfeito.

Sakura, mais do que nunca se sentia perdida, pois tinham centenas de chineses à sua frente, e nenhum deles falava sua língua, com exceção de Shaoran.

- Vamos Shaoran... já está tarde e eu estou cansada... – Disse Sakura quando cansada de usar saltos, dar entrevistas e sorrir para câmeras.

- Deixe-me apenas me despedir de alguns amigos.

Shaoran não demorou e logo acompanhou Sakura até o táxi. Não era muito perto e Sakura já estava desgastada de tanto andar. Ao perceber seu cansaço, Shaoran resolveu apóia-la com os braços ate chamarem um táxi.

Permaneceram em silêncio.

------------------------------------

- Ah... Olha Shaoran... daqui a pouco eu... eu vou sair pra almoçar e tal e... não precisa vir comigo, tá?

- Tem certeza? – Disse Shaoran

- Tenho, tenho sim. – Sakura com um sorriso fraco. – Tchau...

Sakura então preferiu se despedir com um 'Tchau'. Afinal, aquilo não era um bom momento para um beijo no rosto.

Sakura então voltou à mesma galeria, estava tão desesperada que já entrava em lojas, comprava objetos, não com o objetivo de usá-los, mas apenas para conversar com alguém. Entrou em uma loja de CD's.

- Olha, eu falo japonês, seria tão útil achar alguém que entendesse minha língua... – Dizia Sakura para uma balconista qualquer.

Entendeu que ela fora buscar alguma coisa. Trouxe consigo um outro funcionário. Sakura já estava desistindo de comprar o CD quando um rapaz alto e bonito veio atendê-la.

- Pois não, senhorita?

- Ah, não acredito, você fala japonês? – Disse Sakura ao sorrir.

- É... Parece que sim – Sorriu o rapaz. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Ai, você não sabe como salvou meu dia – Colocando os CD's sobre o balcão. – Olha vou levar este, este e mais aquele ali do outro lado... o que você ainda me indica?

- Só um momento, por favor. – Então sumiu para outro departamento.

- Já escutou este? – Mostrou-lhe o encarte

- Não... nunca... – Disse Sakura.

- Vale a pena – Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Vou levar. – Disse Sakura, ao entregar o cartão de credito ao rapaz. – Que horas termina seu serviço?

- Como? – Olhou o rapaz, sério.

- A que horas você está liberado? – Olhando-o nos olhos

- Er... Meio-dia... Por que a pergunta? – Disse o rapaz, um tanto desconfortável.

- Oh... Perdoe-me a grosseria, mas é que eu estou sozinha em meio a tantos chineses... na verdade estou a trabalho, mas ninguém fala a minha língua e olha... almoça comigo hoje? – Implorando.

- Senhorita, eu... – Ainda mais constrangido.

- Por favor... eu pago – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu... ta, eu, eu vou ver...

Sakura então sentou em um banco em frente à loja, esperando o rapaz sair.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, estava ele em pé, sorrindo para a moça.

- Vamos? – Disse o rapaz.

- Você escolhe. – Disse Sakura abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Ao sentarem, fizeram logo seus pedidos e conversaram um pouco mais sobre suas vidas. Sakura então contara sobre o "amigo-inimigo", a viagem, a família, a amiga, as mudanças, etc... Aquele almoço foi tão longo... Nenhum dos dois tinha planos para depois, nenhum deles tinha interesses no outro, eles simplesmente procuravam um amigo, uma companhia, que tivesse pontos em comum com eles. Yukito era uma pessoa simples, mas Sakura percebeu que ele era forte. Tinha uma vida corrida. Era japonês e tinha se mudado há pouco tempo para Hong Kong. Sakura se perguntou como não o conhecera antes.

Nesse momento, Shaoran estava no quarto do hotel, pensou em algo positivo e resolveu fazer uma surpresa à Sakura. Sabia que ainda estava na galeria. Por isso não demorou para achá-la. Ao chegar, percebeu que um rapaz bonito a acompanhava. Ficou confuso. Primeiro tentou reconhecê-lo de longe. Não conseguiu. Definitivamente nunca o vira na vida. Sakura tinha um romance? Em Hong Kong? Como era possível?

Distanciou-se. Ao ver Sakura sorrindo para o rapaz, sentiu seu coração bombardeado. Como aquele cretino incógnito conseguia arrancar os mais lindos sorrisos de Sakura? Bem, claro que Shaoran há algum tempo não era muito amigo dela... mas por que aquele rapazinho conseguia fazer Sakura sorrir e Shaoran não?

- É Shaoran, você perdeu. – Dizia para si mesmo.

No mesmo momento, caiu em si e outro pensamento então confrontava o primeiro.

- Peraí, perdi o quê? Eu nunca fui tão intimo com ela... – Refletiu melhor. - Nunca tão intimo como ontem...

De novo a cena que martelava sua mente o dia inteiro.

Pegou o carro e voltou para o hotel.

----------------------------------

**Bem, genteee, é isso... Foi bem grandinho, mas eu gostei desse capítulo, espero que vocês também ;)**

**Beijassooooooo. PM**


	5. Não

**Capítulo 5 – Não **

**Olááá genteeeeee, olha sóoo: hoje (24/12) é meu níver e eu to muuuuuito feliiiiiiz **

**Então é isso, curtam o cap e dêem a opinião de vocês! ;D**

**-----------------------------------**

Sakura deixou claro o que procurava com Yukito. Apenas uma amizade. Ele entendeu perfeitamente, tanto que deu seu telefone para ligar sempre que se sentisse mal. Sakura estava satisfeita. Despediu-se, pegou um táxi e voltou para o hotel.

- Ah, oi Shaoran - Um sorriso fraco. - Já chegou?

- É... – Fingindo que estava mais interessado em seu notebook.

Sakura colocou todas as suas sacolas em cima da cama e entrou no banheiro. Shaoran a observava discretamente.

Ela, dessa vez, ao sair do banho, trocou-se dentro do banheiro, e quando saiu, exalou um de seus mais perfeitos perfumes.

Shaoran fechou os olhos sem que ela percebesse. Incrível como ela conseguia dominar seus pensamentos só por uma simples ação. Mas o que acontecia é que, mais do que nunca, ela não poderia mais ser apenas sua. Embora esse fosse o seu mais real desejo, ela parecia apaixonada – e tinha certeza que era por outro alguém. Poderia ate ser besteira, mas o fato era que no almoço, foi a impressão que realmente surgiu na mente de Li, que deveria distanciar-se de Sakura. Agora tinha mais uma razão.

"Esta é Sakura Kinomoto, quem tanto odiava, agora quem tanto te domina" – Disse para si mesmo.

Sakura sentou na cama, penteou os cabelos, jogou o pente na própria cama e tirou algo da sacola ao lado.

- Olha Shaoran... Comprei umas besterinhas pra você. – Disse sorrindo, antes de entregar-lhe o presente. - ... São uns CD's de rock, pensei que talvez você gostasse...

Mas Shaoran só conseguia pensar na meiguice da moça à sua frente. Estava tão entretido em suas reflexões que nem ao menos sorriu ou agradeceu. Apenas manteve a aparência séria, intocável.

- Eu... eu realmente achei que você fosse gostar... – Disse Sakura, decepcionada, fazendo desaparecer aquele lindo sorriso do seu rosto.

Shaoran voltou à realidade quando a agradeceu.

- Ah, olha... pura gentileza de sua parte, muito obrigado, eu, eu adorei, como posso agradecer? – Disse, sorrindo.

Ela então retribuiu o sorriso.

- Ah.. – uma leve gargalhada – nem precisa...

Shaoran, como um tolo, só conseguia observar o sorriso divino de Sakura.

--------------------------------

As horas foram passando e os diálogos eram curtos, e os sorrisos, camuflados.

Naquela noite, Sakura chamou o elevador e procurou Shaoran por entre os corredores e salões, acabou o encontrando sentado sozinho à borda da piscina, usando algum aparelho de áudio.

- Er... Shaoran... – Tocando suavemente suas costas.

- Anh, oi? – Tomou um susto, provavelmente.

- Vai... ficar aí a noite toda? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- Estou com fome – Disse, sorrindo e depois retirando os fones do ouvido.

- Não tem alguma lanchonete aqui por perto? – Disse, antes de soltar um sorriso fraco.

- Você não acha melhor pedir alguma coisa do hotel? Está tarde... – Shaoran, preocupado.

- Hum, o que você vai querer? Eu estou subindo, então se você quiser eu peço alguma coisa para você.

- Qualquer coisa. - Fixando o olhar em qualquer outra coisa inútil.

- Ah... ta... bom. – Saiu então, silenciosamente.

Depois de uma meia-hora, Shaoran subiu e encontrou Sakura sentada à mesa, comendo qualquer sanduíche do hotel.

- Ah, oi... pedi um pra você e uma macarronada também, pra caso você não goste de sanduíche. – Apontando para o outro lado da mesa. – Senta aí. – Puxando uma cadeira.

- Ah, valeu de novo, Sakura. – Disse ao sorrir. – Estou realmente esfomeado! – Sentando à mesa também. – Ah, e se você quiser se retirar, fique à vontade.

- Ah, obrigada. – Retirou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes, soltou os cabelos. Colocou qualquer pijama ridículo e desligou a luz.

Ao sair, percebeu que Shaoran tinha acabado de lanchar e que também se dirigia ao banheiro. Mas antes de fechar a porta, reparou novamente em Sakura. Perfeita. Mesmo sem maquiagem, sem unhas feitas e ainda com aquele pijama infantil, era perfeita. Fechou a porta e olhou para o espelho. Viu um cara idiota. Apaixonado, tolo. Não porque babava em tudo que Sakura fazia. Mas por deixar que alguém a levasse dele do modo que estava levando. E sem poder fazer nada!

- Abriu a porta e sentou na cama. Sakura desligou as luzes.

- Boa noite, Shaoran.

Shaoran não respondeu nada, e Sakura estranhou. Mas mesmo assim deitou-se. Shaoran percebeu que não podia deixar aquilo tudo entalado na garganta e decidiu por tudo para fora. Tudo.

- Não. – Disse antes de ligar as luzes.

- Quê? – Estranhou primeiro o "não", logo depois estranhou a claridade das luzes nos olhos.

- Não Sakura, espera um pouco. – Deu uma pausa.

- ...

- Eu não agüento mais, Sakura! Olha, não dá pra simplesmente ficar assistindo a tudo isso de bico calado. – Outra pausa. – E o pior é que a gente finge que (quase) nada aconteceu. Sakura! Eu não sei quem está sendo mais infantil que quem. Eu sei que você está a fim do outro cara lá e tal, eu sei porque eu vi. Mas não dá, Sakura. Você conseguiu me prender... – Mostrando sofrimento – E eu me apaixonei por você.

Sakura não se movia, nem piscava, nem respirava. Só tentava ligar os fatos, um a um. E quando voltou à realidade, tomou coragem.

- Shao, eu, eu... nunca esperava ouvir isso de você e eu...eu, eu nem sei de quem você está falando... – Disse sem ligar muito para o que dizia.

- Ah tá bom, Sakura. Você pode achar que eu sou um completo idiota, que eu não presto atenção nas coisas, mas eu vi, ta bom? Além do mais, eu entenderia se você me dissesse que o ama...

Sakura então riu. Agora, sim, compreendera os fatos.

- Shaoraaan, ele é um funcionário da loja de CD's! Eu só pedi pra ele almoçar comigo porque eu tava sozinha e tal.. – Aquele sorriso meigo de Sakura...

- Por que você... na-não me ligou..? Eu iria até lá no momento que fosse e te faria a melhor companhia do mundo!

- Ah, Shaoran... – Eu, eu... encontrei alguém que fala a mesma língua que eu e, eu fiquei empolgada, poxa... – Aquele sorriso sem graça.

Shaoran engoliu algumas palavras e resolveu ficar calado. Apenas a olhou nos olhos para reparar melhor naqueles olhos verdes. Deu alguns passos à frente.

--------------------------------------------------

Eu não tenho o que comentar ok? Hauhauhuahaueh

Gente, parabéns pra mim, meu aniversário foi segunda-feira, dia 24 haeuheaue

Beijoooess


	6. Dignidade, Sakura? Que dignidade?

**Geeente, brigada**** pelos parabéns D**

**Eu nao consigo fazer capítulos maior que esses -- não é tão fácil assim, gente :T, mas eu vou tentaaar**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa…**

**Capítulo 6 – Dignidade, Sakura? Que dignidade?**

Ao dar um passo à frente, Shaoran já nem raciocinava direito. Não pensava no passado, nem no futuro. Nisso, Sakura percebeu a atitude de Shaoran. Desejava-o do mesmo modo que ele a desejava, porém pensava no impacto que isso causaria na empresa se por um acaso se tornasse um romance.

A questão principal é que tinha tornado-se, pouco a pouco, um romance. Sem ao menos contato físico, já era um romance. Mas Sakura estava ciente de seus atos, e foi distanciando-se de Shaoran, mas a sua única saída era o canto de um quarto, então foi evitando-o a qualquer custo, quando então sentiu um baque nas costas: a parede. Shaoran buscava seus lábios dessa vez, e quando enlaçava a cintura de Sakura, ela hesitou.

- Shaoran, e o limite? – Evitando os lábios do rapaz.

- Limite, Sakura? – Distanciando-se.

- Shaoran, não é certo, você... você tinha razão, não pega legal nós dois juntos... – Deu uma pausa. – Você me odiava há 3 dias!!!

- Mas eu mudei meu ponto de vista, Sakura, já não te expliquei?

- Shao, isso vai afetar a empresa, e depois a gente ta concorrendo o mesmo cargo, aí tem o Eriol...

- Sakura – Disse Shaoran ao olhar nos olhos da garota – Ah, o Eriol... – suspirou. - ...Eu me demito. Por você.

- Não, Shaoran - Sakura e os sorriso sem graça. – Você t-tá louco, não é possível, você sempre quis esse cargo, não não você não pode estar falando sério, Shaoran, você deve ter bebido demais... – desviando o olhar.

- Sakura, eu to falando sério... tudo bem que o Eriol não vai parar de dar em cima de você, mas, eu prefiro que você fique com o cargo. Agora eu entendo por que ele queria tanto que você o ocupasse...

- Shao... acho melhor a gente se distanciar... é o melhor pra gente, e alem do mais, quem vai renunciar sou eu, o cargo já é seu. – Um sorriso qualquer. – Eu... eu vou dar uma saída, mas... não se preocupe, eu volto. – Pegando as chaves e batendo a porta.

- Sakura, não...

Shaoran, sentindo-se fraco, deitou-se na cama e dormiu. Quando conseguiria tê-la só para si? Além do mais, no dia seguinte, estariam voltando pro Japão, então suas chances de conquista-la seriam poucas.

- DROGA!

--------------------------------------------------

- Vamos, Shaoran! O vôo é daqui a uma hora! - Sakura gritava de dentro do táxi.

- Calma, deixa só eu pagar a conta do hotel! – Disse Shaoran, da recepção.

Shaoran desceu, sentou ao lado de Sakura, no banco de trás.

- Aeroporto, por favor. – Disse Shaoran, o taxista.

Nesse momento, Shaoran observava a impaciência de Sakura. Estava ansiosa, preocupada. Shaoran a observava delicadamente, e ela o evitava, desviando o olhar para as ruas e praças que deixava em Hong Kong.

Chegaram ao aeroporto, pagaram o taxista, procuraram saber sobre o vôo, buscaram o portão e embarcaram.

Ao encontrar a sua poltrona, sentou-se e respirou fundo. Olhou pela janela e adormeceu. Sakura só queria voltar para casa. Esquecer todos aqueles dias, todos os aborrecimentos, e antes de tudo, o que (quase) teve com Shaoran. Era difícil, mas por incrível que pareça, queria se livrar de tudo aquilo.

Shaoran resolveu concordar com Sakura. Seria burrice se envolver com ela nessa altura do campeonato. A decisão seria dele: agir como um garoto bobinho e desistir do emprego por causa de uma garotazinha idiota que talvez nem gostasse dele ou fizesse questão que ele existisse ou talvez agir como um adulto e correr pela carreira que sempre sonhou. E ESTE era seu sonho. Engoliu seco e resolveu ir pela razão desta vez. Este era Shaoran Li.

Ao chegarem, tomaram táxis diferentes, se despediram com um simples " Te vejo amanhã".

Sakura chegou em casa, e a única coisa que coneseguiu pensar foi em ligar para Tomoyo.

- Alô... – Tomoyo?

- Sakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Gritou sua melhor amiga.

Colocaram a conversa em dia, mas Tomoyo percebeu que Sakura parecia um tanto desanimada, então resolveu perguntar o que tinha acontecido. Sakura explicou, então, que Shaoran enlouquecera e ela já não sabia nada sobre seus sentimentos.

- Sabe, Tomoyo... – Disse Sakura – O que eu não entendo é o Eriol... se ele era tão apaixonado por mim, por quê mandou Shaoran? Por que?..

-Taí uma coisa que eu queria entender, Saki... – Disse uma intrigada Tomoyo. – Mas... como vai fizar sua situação com o empresário?

- Não sei, Tomoyo. Agora é só trata-lo friamente, cortar o mal pela raiz. Nós somos duas pessoas que não dão certo juntas, de jeito nenhum...

- Tem certeza Saki?

- É a mais pura verdade, Tomoyo! O que eu não posso deixar é o meu emprego, a carreira dos meus sonhos, o cargo tão esperado! Eu vou lutar por esse maldito cargo! – Dizia uma Sakura revoltada.

Sakura nunca fora tão superficial. Tomoyo até estranhou sua ambição, tudo bem que, antes da viagem, ela queria o cargo, mas não era tão capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele, e era estranho vê-la assim... Algo deveria estar errado.

----------------------------------------

- Bom dia, Sr. Hiiragizawa. – Disse Sakura, logo antes de mencionar algo sobre a viagem.

- E a viagem, querida Sakura? Como foi a festa da inauguração? – Aquele sorriso cínico, mas enigmático. O que diabos ele quis com a droga da viagem?

- Ah, era sobre isso que eu iria falar. Eu realmente ainda não entendi seu propósito. Me mandar para a China com o seu funcionariozinho de quinta? Sr. Hiiragizawa, você é definitivamente imprevisível.– Sakura fez questão de demonstrar o ódio (forçado) que ainda (?) tinha por Li.

- Eriol, Saki. Só você pode me chamar de Eriol. Além do mais, estava com saudades da minha flor de cerejeira. Foi ruim ficar sem te ver por esses dias.– Disse Eriol, com seu sorrisinho nojentíssimo. Sakura fez questão de retribuí-lo com outro ainda mais sarcástico.

Era lógico, Sakura nunca podia tratar muito mal seu chefe. Afinal, ele era superior, ela sabia disso, e se quisesse mesmo o cargo, teria que fazer por onde.

- Hum, se sentiu tantas saudades assim por quê VOCÊ não foi no lugar dele? – Disse Sakura, tentando arrancar uma resposta de Eriol.

- Negócios, minha pequena Sakura. – Suspirando. – Negócios... agora vamos deixar de lado esse papo furado – já enlaçando Sakura pela cintura e a trazendo para mais perto de si. – e porque não vamos ao que interessa realmente?

O.K, Sakura também tinha que manter sua reputação. Sabia que se tivesse que ganhar o cargo, teria que ser por esforço próprio, e não por satisfazer as "vontades" do chefe.

Por um momento, ouviu passos de alguém.

- Eriol, me solta, Eriol. – Disse Sakura, tentando fugir dos braços do chefe.

Não deu tempo, Shaoran abriu a porta justamente no momento em que Eriol resolveu arriscar um beijo forçado em Sakura. Real demais para Shaoran. Vergonhoso demais para Sakura. Lucro demais para Eriol.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Eu sou má MESMO, podem me matar hauhauhauha**

**Agora o que será que aconteeece?**

**MISTÉÉÉÉRIO**

**Heaueheuhae**

**Beijo, geenteeee, PM.**


	7. Elevador

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOi, FELIIIIZ 2008!

Olha, honestamente, eu ia desistir. Ta uma merda, eu não sei escrever... Mas assiiim, eu vou termina-la só porque eu to de férias, e mente vazia é oficina do diabo auhauahuahauh

Sentiram minha faaaalta? Espero que siiim , mass... Sem muita enrolação, vamos ao que interessa :D

**Capítulo 7 – Elevador**

------------------------------------------------

Custou a acreditar no que vira. Será que Sakura era tão suja, capaz de tudo pelo emprego? Sentiu-se decepcionado, somente porque nunca acreditaria que ela seria capaz de se envolver com Eriol apenas pelo cargo. Então era tudo uma farsa. Sakura nunca o amou, pois se amasse, não almejaria mais o emprego. Shaoran não proferiu nenhuma palavra, não deixou rolar nenhuma lágrima. Apenas manteve-se intacto pela cena. Não foi capaz de perceber a vontade que ela tinha de se livrar dos braços de Hiiragisawa.

Li, então, fugira da sala, chamara o elevador, pegara as chaves do carro, enquanto Sakura apenas corria atrás dele, pelo elevador de serviço, tentando explicar-se por algo que nem sua culpa tinha sido.

Seria exatamente como Eriol planejava. Ela correria, ele a rejeitaria. E ele sabia exatamente o porquê da busca de Sakura. Uma semana atrás, ela nunca que faria algo do tipo. Mas que diabos esse inglesinho queria? Eis a questão...

----------------------------------

- Shaoran!! Eu, eu não quis fazer isso! Você viu, eu eu... eu fui obrigada, Shao! Me escuta, aonde você vai?

Mas ele já havia arrancado o carro. E aquele ruído só a fazia mal. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Por mais que pudesse parecer simples ligar para ele e resolver a situação, não era. Sakura sentiu-se desamparada, fraca, e, acima de tudo, suja. Não fisicamente. Mas sim, pelo ato nojento que foi capaz de fazer. Não pensou duas vezes e saiu atrás de Eriol. Por que ele tinha de ser tão cruel?

Apertou os botões do elevador com o máximo de força que podia. Estava desesperada. Soltou um grito alto de dor, cansaço e desespero. Ao faze-lo, olhou-se no espelho do elevador. Estava detonada. A maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas e os cabelos, rebeldes, não de uma forma natural, e sim de uma forma que escondesse sua beleza. Não teve tempo de se preocupar com isso, pois a porta do elevador então se abrira. Dava para ver Eriol arrumando-se para ir embora.

- ERIOL, seu imundo! Por que você fez isso?! – Disse uma Sakura nervosa, dos olhos vermelhos de ódio.

- Se eu fosse você, eu nunca falaria assim com meu chefe. – Disse, logo ao mostrar um sorriso cínico, e ao trancar a porta, já entrando no elevador.

- SEU CÍNICO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FAZER AQUILO? – Sakura não o deixou entrar no elevador, puxando então, seu braço para o corredor.

- Um dia ainda vais agradecer-me, pequena Sakura. Além do mais, eu sou teu chefe, esqueceste? – Olhou-a por cima dos óculos.

- NOJENTO! – Sakura então arregalou os olhos, mudando a expressão de ódio que tinha para uma outra de espanto. Levou as mãos ã boca, antes de dizer algo mais. – O q-que quer dizer c-com isto?!

Eriol então riu e fechou o elevador fechou-se, deixando-a sozinha, em pleno transe, durante alguns segundos. Foi preciso que alguém aparecesse para 'acordá-la' dos pensamentos profundos.

- Senhorita... Eu estou fechando o departamento... preciso trancar os portões... a senhorita ainda fará algo por aqui?

- Oh... não, não... eu, eu estou de saída, desculpe-me. – Disse depois do susto que tomara.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abriu a porta de casa, trancou-a, jogou as chaves e a bolsa na mesinha e caiu na cama. Não falava, não piscava, não se alterava. Apenas pensava.

Por que o fato de Shaoran ter visto o beijo entre ela e Eriol a deixou tão fraca, tão...

- SUJA, TRAPACEIRA, DESCARTÁVEL, MALDITA! – Gritou Shaoran com os olhos vermelhos, antes de socar a cama, a mesa e o armário.

_- "Claro, Shaoran, Claro! Ela estava tentando enganar você, lógico que ela queria que você se apaixonasse por ela, só para você desistir do SEU sonho. Mas ELA queria o cargo. E é tão imunda que é capaz de se envolver com o Eriol para ganhar o cargo! " – Pensou, ao deixar uma fina lágrima escapar de seus olhos, que já ardiam,_

- SHAORAN, SEU ESTÚPIDO!

Então procurou algo no fundo da mala ainda não desfeita. Abriu a porta da varanda. Colocou a perna direita sobre o banco, ficou lá até que os cigarros acabassem.


	8. Mudanças

**I M P O R T A N T E : L E I A M **

**Hum… em primeiro lugar, gente… o capítulo 7 estava seriamente curto, ok, é um problema. Eu ando sem idéias, é verdade... Por isso eu preciso que alguém me ajude ..**

**Sim, eu cheguei a este ponto. Triste, não é? Mas eu preciso de um(a) revisor(a). Pelo menos por uns capítulos, não sei. Mas é preciso, pelo amor de Deus. Eu vibro a cada review que recebo, seja de crítica ou elogio, mas ta ficando difícil, gente... e se ninguém aparecer eu estou perdida e eu vou desistir dessa droga. Eu não to conseguindo ligar os fatos, nem sei fazer suspense, olha que droga -.-'**

**Então QUEM PUDER me ajudar, mandas uma review, ou uma mensagem (daquelas que tu entras no perfil da pessoa e escreves uma msg que cai no e-mail desta.) enviando o Hotmail, e-mail, orkut, myspace, telefone, fax, sei lá, qualquer coisa, desde que eu possa comunicar-me contigo. **

**Lá vai mais um capítulo lixo (vou tentar fazer algo melhorzinho dessa vez).**

**Ouvindo: ****All Good Things – Nelly Furtado. ****(Música que me inspira para ler e escrever fictions)**

**Capítulo 8 – Mudanças.**

O dia não amanhecera nem um pouco ensolarado. A mesma chuva que ameaçava cair também amedrontava mães por deixarem suas crianças irem sozinhas às escolas. Poderia vê-las mortas de preocupação dentro de suas casas.

Por incrível que pareça, Shaoran já estava com seu notebook, planejando algo importante para o dia, talvez seria corrido dessa vez. Resolvera então trabalhar duro para conseguir ser promovido. Mas não saía da sua mente seu superior tocando a pele alva de _'sua' _Sakura. Agora não mais.

Na verdade, ela nunca fora.

_- "Por que, Sakura? Por que fizeste uma coisa tão cruel comigo? Foste capaz de iludir-me até o fim de minhas forças e depois de obrigar-me a ver somente o que não queria... – _Deu uma pausa nos pensamentos_. - Pois é, a verdade dói, Shaoran. E além do mais, seu estúpido, do jeito que ocorria, uma hora ou outra aquilo iria acabar acontecendo. Só que você não esperava por vê-lo." _– Abaixou a cabeça em um único movimento

Na verdade, Sakura não tinha o chamado para aquele lugar. Quem o fez foi...

_- "Eriol!" _– Algo estalou em sua mente.

_- "Então... então é isso! Eriol queria que eu os visse! Mas... por quê? Com que objetivo?" _– Sua cabeça latejava de dor.

Sakura vestira um _blazer_ preto nesse dia. Talvez o frio que fizera a fez usar sapatos fechados, mas altos. Colocara luvas pretas, buscara sua bolsa e um agasalho qualquer. Estava, assim com o tempo, fechada, fria e corroída.

As fofocas rolavam no corredor principal do 12º andar, Sakura nunca parecera tão retraída, tão tímida. Todos sempre a viam como uma mulher independente, decidida, que se pouco preocupava com o que os outros pensavam. Mas, de fato, _aquele _acontecimento mexera com ela. Entrou em sua sala e escondeu sua cabeça entre os braços. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer, nem como agir. Nem tinha consciência de que poderia ficar em casa naquele dia. Mas à altura do campeonato, não podia fazer exatamente nada.

Shaoran apareceu no 12º andar calado, mas entristecido. Entrou em sua sala e foi direto para a papelada. Tivera aquela boa idéia logo pela manhã. Iria se esforçar ao máximo!

Eriol foi colocando sua maleta em cima da mesa, quando avistou Sakura chegar timidamente.

- Olha, pequena Sakura, aviso logo para que tenhas cuidado com tuas palavras. – Alertou-a do perigo. Eriol também não era um homem de brincadeirinhas.

- Olha, Eriol, se pensas que vai ficar tudo bem entre nós, estás enganado. O que fizeste ontem não foi nem um pouco legal... – deu uma pausa. – Nem para mim, nem para você e nem para Sh... – Foi diminuindo o tom da voz até colocar a mão direita sobre a boca, quase como fizera no dia anterior.

Eriol riu sarcástico. Aquilo já não era novidade, afinal, já estava em seus planos. Era esperto, então não proferiu uma palavra. Apenas deixou transparecer o sorriso de sarcasmo, mas ao mesmo tempo, de satisfação.

- Então você planejou, não é? – Disse Sakura ao espremer os olhos e apontando uma caneta a ele de tanto ódio. – Diz, Eriol, _POR QUÊ_?

- Eriol, eu te odeio. – Disse isso ao bater a porta do escritório bufando de raiva. Entrou em um corredor e bateu à porta de Shaoran.

- Entre. – De dentro do escritório.

Sakura abriu a porta devagar e estava tão nervosa que saiu enrolando as palavras.

- Er... Shaoran, er... o Eriol t-te chamanoescritóriodele!

Disse, fechou a porta e depois saiu desajeitada, como se tivesse visto uma assmbracao.

- Boa tarde, Li. – Disse Eriol, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, como se já bolasse algo na mente.

- Fui informado de que gostarias de falar comigo... – Mas foi interrompido pelas palavras de Hiiragisawa.

- Uma proposta. – Abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Irrecusável, eu diria.

Shaoran nem conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas na promoção. Será que ele a conseguira?

- A chefia... – Viu os olhos castanhos brilharem.

- A... a... chef-fia? – O rapaz apenas balbuciava algumas sílabas.

- A chefia... mas na filial... Hong Kong... sabe como é... eles estavam precisando, aí eu lembrei de você... pensei que talvez estivesse interessado, não sei... – Fazendo uma cara de desentendido.

- Hong Kong? – Respondeu, com a voz quase falhando.

- É... mas se não quiser mandarei outro... – Eriol disse, mantendo a expressão desinteressada.

- Mas eu teria que me mudar... – Disse, pensativo.

- Quero dizer... _outra_! – Abrindo um sorriso quase imperceptível, mas ainda um sorriso.

Shaoran sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Engoliu seco. Não, ele não deixaria que Sakura tomasse o lugar dele. Além do mais, aquilo seria uma _quase _vingança. E, de quebra, ainda tinha um motivo a mais para se mudar: voltar para a casa da mãe, rever a família, e ainda esvaziar a mente _daquela _que o fazia tanto sofrer.

- Aonde eu assino?

Eriol conseguira o que procurara.

Ah, não, ainda faltava muita coisa.

_Ainda_.

Aquele dia foi corrido. Sakura arranjou uma única reação para quando visse Shaoran: apenas se esconder, abaixar a cabeça. A vontade de abraçá-lo e pedir perdão por tudo, chorar nos seus ombros ela praticamente inevitável. Parecia que tinha algo que a puxava para perto dele, uma forca inexplicável.

Mas ela conteve-se.

- Pode entrar! – Disse Sakura, ao tentar ajeitar algo que a estava incomodando.

- Bom dia, senhorita Kinomoto. – Disse Lika ao olhar para a máquina que estressava Sakura naquele momento. – Era exatamente sobre esse fax que eu iria lhe dizer.

- Pois é, mas eu acho que o papel emperrou. – Disse bufando. – Ô porcaria de máquina!

- Senhorita Sakura... eu acho que posso resolver isso para a senhorita.

- NÃO, LIKA! – Gritou Sakura, irritada, fazendo com que a secretária imediatamente retirasse as mãos do objeto. Logo depois olhou para Sakura, com constrangimento.

- Ah, me desculpe, Lika... Eu quis dizer que era para você chamar um tecnico... – Passando as mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando o quanto estava nervosa. – É que eu anod um pouco estressada esses dias...

Deu uma pausa, respirou, e então Lika quebrou o silêncio.

- Ah, eu providenciarei. E é compreensível seu estresse, senhorita Kinomoto. Por esses dias o trabalho dobrou... Já que Li não vem mais ao expediente.

Sakura suspirou.

- Posso retirar-me agora, senhorita? – Indagou a funcionária.

- Sim, sim... – Sakura forçou um sorriso.

- Lika... – Disse antes que fechasse a porta.

- Sim? – Disse, surpresa.

- Você sabe por que ele não esta comparecendo? – Disse Sakura, bem curiosa.

- Ah... Dizem por aí que ele mudou-se para Hong Kong, trabalhar na filial da empresa... –Suspirou, sorrindo. - Ah, e fofocas sempre rolam, não é?

Sakura espantou-se. Não, não era possível! Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Ela iria perde-lo, então? Entrou em transe. Mais uma vez.

- Ainda precisará de mim, senhorita? – Depois de um tempo, disse Lika, acordando Sakura do transe.

- Não, não, ob-brigada... – Sentou-se na cadeira, sem piscar.

**Seis paginas no Word, por favor não reclamem! Hauhauahuah**

**Mas é serio, gente... Preciso de ajuda... Eu to imploraandoooo**

**Por favor TT**

**Contatem-me D**

**Beijoo, PM**


	9. Brincando Com Fogo

**CONSEGUIIII UM REVISOOOR DDDD**

**Miseno-San, eu amo você auhauhauah, gente foi um milagre na minha vida, alem de ser talentoso, ele é super praça boa E DA MINHA TERRA! Valeu mi-san!!! To te devendo essa, pode abusar da minha paciência agora :D**

**Estou eu aqui ouvindo o DVD Live In London Amy Winehouse (ninguém fala mal dela se não eu mato hahaha) enquanto bolo idéias para este capitulo... **

**Ouvindo: Tears Dry On Their Own – Amy Winehouse (Fica a dica de música pro capítulo 9 :D)**

**Capítulo 9 – ****Brincando com fogo**

----------------------------

Tomoyo naquele dia pensava em fazer uma visita a Sakura. Sabia parte da situação da amiga, lógico. Como já tinha as chaves, apenas abriu a porta como se nada fosse. Não encontrou sua amiga no quarto, nem na sala, nem na varanda. Abriu a porta do banheiro. A viu sentada no chão, com a cabeça encostada na parede, dormindo profundamente. Tentou chamá-la 3 vezes, mas sem sucesso, resolveu sentar-se no chão, junto à amiga.

- Sakura! Sakura! – Tentou acordá-la pela última vez, cutucando seu braço.

- Quê? Hã? – Levantou a cabeça, deixando à mostra os olhos inchados, a maquiagem borrada, os cabelos bagunçados e o olhar sem brilho.

- Saki... – Disse Tomoyo, com compaixão. – Sabe que eu odeio te ver assim...

Sakura nem se lembrava do seu estado. Só logo depois que Tomoyo comentou, é que ela lembrou-se do acontecido. Havia passado uma noite complicada, presa aos pensamentos sombrios que a afastavam de Shaoran.

- ...Eu deveria ter dormido aqui ontem com você... olha só como você está... – Levantando-se do chão primeiro que a amiga e dando seu braço para que ela pudesse levantar-se também. – Vamos tirar essa maquiagem, tomar um banho, trocar essa roupa imunda, colocar um vestido lindo que eu comprei para você hoje, hoje nós vamos tomar um sorvete! O dia está lindo!

- Tomoyo, eu... – Sakura esfregava as mãos no rosto, como se algo a irritasse.

- Não, não, não. – Interrompeu a garota. – Depoooois você me conta tudo. Eu não quero saber agora. – Virando o corpo da amiga para frente, logo a empurrando para o box do banheiro. – Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu arrumo um café da manhã por aqui, vamos!

- Pronto, Tomoyo. – Disse Sakura tentando mostrar um sorriso, ainda que muito fraco para a amiga, que já estava fritando dois ovos no fogão. – Muito obrigada pelo vestido, é lindo, mas eu preciso conversar muito sério com você.

Estava na cara que Sakura passara a noite em depressão. Nem a melhor das maquiagens esconderia o que ela estava sentindo. Mas mesmo assim, ela nunca perdera a beleza de sempre. Seus cabelos, soltos naturalmente, contrastavam com sua pele alva, o vestido era um tomara-que-caia branco. Sua silhueta se destacava ainda mais pelo cinto grosso vermelho que marcava sua cintura. Mas de que adianta ter um exterior perfeito, se o interior estava corroído?

Então sentou-se à mesa com Tomoyo. Mas apenas apoiou as mãos no queixo, pensativa. Sua aparência estava realmente triste. Mesmo quem não conhecesse Sakura poderia perceber isso no primeiro minuto que a visse.

- Vamos, Sakura. Coma alguma coisa. – Disse a amiga, preocupada.

- Estou sem fome, Tomoyo. – sem expressão alguma.

- Beba pelo menos uma xícara de café, Saki. – Falou ao colocar o liquido escuro na xícara de Sakura.

Por um momento, ela olhou Tomoyo nos olhos. Esta já percebera os olhos marejados da amiga. Resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Sakura, desembucha logo, então.

- Tomoyo... – Disse, já tremendo os lábios. – Ele... – Já podia se ver as lagrimas brotando dos orbes de Sakura. – ...Ele foi embora, Tomoyo! – Disse, logo antes de deitar a cabeça entre os braços, estes apoiados na mesa. - ... Ele me deixou... – Com a voz abafada. Dessa vez ela tinha desabado mesmo.

Tomoyo, em um único movimento, levantou-se da cadeira para ajoelhar-se ao lado de Sakura e afagar seus cabelos.

- Ele... foi pra onde, Saki? Por quê? – Tentou dar atenção à amiga.

- Ele voltou pra Hong Kong, Tomoyo. – Levantou a cabeça, revelando um rosto molhado. Vai ver que... que o nojento do Hiiragisawa fez isso de propósito! Mandou ele pra filial, Tomoyo! Pra ele ficar longe de mim! – Abaixou a cabeça novamente. – O que esse idiota ta planejando fazer? Que DROGA! – Socava a mesa.

Tomoyo manteve-se calada. Pensava em fazer algo. Ah, e sabia SIM o que fazer. Iria prestar contas com Eriol.

- "Quem ele pensa que é pra deixar minha amiga desse jeito? Ah, ele vai me pagar por isso!" – Pensou a morena.

O dia correu mais ou menos assim: Tomoyo tentava a todo custo animar a amiga. Raros foram os momentos em que Sakura conseguia esboçar um sorriso. Fizeram compras, lancharam, foram ao cinema. Pela tarde, Tomoyo resolveu deixar a amiga em casa. Tinha algo um tanto importante para fazer.

------------------------------

Tomoyo parecia bater à porta. Com muita força. Queria saber quem era esse Hiiragisawa, o que ele queria com Sakura e por que não deixava Sakura e Shaoran em paz.

- Entre. – Disse uma voz de dentro do escritório.

- Senhor Hiiragisawa?

- Sim, Lika. – disse o chefe.

- Er... tem uma pessoa querendo falar com o senhor... er... – Olhou com nervosismo para Tomoyo, que entrara na sala.

- Tomoyo Daidouji. – Disse a morena, quase em uma palavra só.

- Hum – Virou-se Eriol. – Pois não?

- Er... Senhor Hiiragisawa... eu vim aqui... p-por, p-por... – Tomoyo simplesmente não conseguia terminar a frase. Talvez por saber o quão importante o homem ali à sua frente era, ou porque ela não tinha coragem o bastante para enfrentar ninguém, ou simplesmente porque... porque... porque era, droga! - Por algo pessoal... – Quase não terminara a frase.

- Pessoal? – Eriol franziu a testa, logo mostrando um sorriso, como se aquela palavra fosse algo inesperado.

- Er... olha, eu vou ser bem direta. – Tomoyo tomou coragem. – Eu... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a empresa, mas é que a Sakura... – Tomoyo parou.

- A Sakura...? – O rapaz esperou mais palavras.

- Ah, o senhor sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! – Disse Tomoyo, fingindo perder paciência. – Eu sou a prima dela, e essa história... bem, o senhor sabe, eu tive que vir aqui porque ela NÃO TEVE CONDIÇÕES DE VIR!

Dessa vez Eriol surpreendeu-se. Então por causa disso, quis conhecer melhor essa tal, já que estava relacionada com Sakura Kinomoto. Todo cuidado era preciso.

- É, ela faltou ao serviço hoje. Imaginei algo parecido. Como ela está? – Eriol fingiu preocupação.

- Ahh, não me venha com uma dessas! Ela está péssima! Você sabe exatamente o porquê disso. – Disse Tomoyo, dessa vez irritando-se de verdade.

- Senhora Daidouji, peço que fale as coisas por inteiro. Só assim posso entendê-las. – Falou o rapaz.

Isso irritou profundamente a garota, que logo pigarreou e depois disse:

- Senhorita. – Sorriu sarcasticamente. – E o senhor está entendendo, sim, muito bem. Mas como eu faço questão mesmo de deixar as coisas transparentes – Sorriu novamente – eu prefiro terminá-las. – Pausou a voz. – A questão, senhor Hiiragisawa, é que eu ainda não entendi – Foi perdendo a paciência paulatinamente. – O QUE DIABOS O SENHOR QUER COM A MINHA AMIGA?!

Eriol surpreendeu-se novamente. Uau! Então ela era das _'estressadinhas'_ ?

- Eu preciso apenas, senhorita Tomoyo, que acalme seus nervos para que possamos ter uma conversa... eu diria... Civilizada. – Silabou a última palavra.

Tomoyo sentiu os nervos à flor da pele. Quem esse inglesinho pensava que era?

- Eu o fiz uma pergunta! – Gritou a moça, apontando o telefone que se encontrava na mesinha para o rapaz.

No fundo, Eriol até que se divertia com a garota, o modo em que ela defendia sua amiga, era bastante...

- "_Feroz!_"

Mas por um momento, Eriol caiu na realidade e pensou em como poderia contornar a situação, afinal, a garota estava prestes a dar um escândalo em seu pleno ambiente de trabalho.

- Será preciso chamar os seguranças? – Eriol olhou para o teto, sarcástico.

- Já seeeei, o senhor não tem resposta, não é? Mas EU tenho! O senhor é um ser desprezível, incapaz de amar a si próprio, muito menos deixar que outras pessoas se amem!

Nesse momento, Eriol percebera o quanto aquela criatura passara dos limites. Oras! Até o telefone ela ameaçou jogar nele!

Mas Eriol fora mais esperto, correndo para perto da garota, e tentando arrancar dela não só o telefone, como também mais uma pista.

- Que _pessoas_ se amem? Que _pessoas, _exatamente? – Disse Eriol, ao apertar bruscamente o pulso de Tomoyo.

- Me solta! Seu bruto! E você não é tapado, por favor... Ou você é? – Disse Tomoyo ao rir cinicamente.

- _"Garota, você está realmente brincando com fogo..."_

_--------------------------_

**Então, galeraaaa, vocês sabem que os meus capítulos são pequeninuxos auhauahauh (que breega xP ) e que é broxante (na minha opinião) ter que fazer um capítulo enorme uhauhaauha, então é isso! Façam suas apostas para o próximo caption ;D**

**Beijos, PaulaMurta.**

**Hai!! o/ Aqui é o Miseno-san falando. Não sei bem o motivo, mas agora eu sou o revisor da PaulaMurta. E é um prazer todo especial revisar essa fic, pois ela é tão isolada quando eu.. xDD. Adorei conhecê-la e adorei ainda mais revisar esse cap por ela. Espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vcs e qualquer erro no cap, coloquem a culpa no Miseno-san aqui, pq a Paula é uma escritora excepcional e o único novato aqui sou eu! -.-''**


	10. Veneno Puro

Hoje eu to apressada, beijos

**Demorei mas fiz um megacapítulo. Beijos.**

**Escutando: Love Is A Losing Game – Amy Winehouse**

**Capítulo 10 – Veneno Puro.**

--

- Wei, tenho boas notícias! Shaoran recebeu uma proposta de trabalho pra filial da empresa daqui e, e, e... – Yelan mal conseguia falar de tanto ânimo – eu quero que você arrume o quarto dele, quero que fique IMPECÁVEL para a tarde, quando ele chegar!

- Ótimo, senhora Li. Seu quarto estará mais que perfeito. – Disse o empregado.

_Mais que perfeito_ na verdade ainda nem chegava a ser _satisfatório _para Yelan. Shaoran sempre fora criado com muito carinho pela sua mãe, chegando a ser mimado por ela também muitas vezes. E Deus! Por quanto tempo não se viam?!

--

Enquanto Wei carregava suas malas para dentro, Shaoran corria em direção à sua mãe. Lógico que estava morrendo de saudades, por isso a abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Mas nem se comparava à força dela, que quase o sufocara com o abraço.

Conversaram sobre tudo. Tudo mesmo. Afinal, Yelan estava tão animada com a volta de seu garotinho (que na verdade tinha crescido tanto!) que quase não falou muito da família, da casa, ou de si própria. Queria saber não só sobre o trabalho dele, mas também a vida pessoal, como ele estava, como iam as paixões, essas coisas.

Mas Yelan percebera uma diferença. É, podia ser o tempo. Talvez. Ou devia ser o trabalho cansativo? É, ele parecia cansado. Não, não era a viagem. Seria decepção? Seria uma paixão?

- Hummm... Talvez. – Ele disse, sorrindo fraco. – Acho que ele sabia que eu vinha de Hong Kong. Ele preferiu me colocar no cargo a... – Olhou para baixo nesse momento. – minha _concorrente_. – Então disse, amargurado.

- Concorrente? Sua concorrente? - Indagou Yelan, desconfiada.

- É... – Shaoran desviou o olhar. – Ela... É uma... uma... – Ia dizendo _atirada, falsa, desonesta e traidora._ Mas achou melhor não transparecer a amargura e decepção que sentia. Apenas focou o olhar em sua mãe. – concorrente. Só... só isso. - Deu um sorriso forçado, mesmo que fraquinho e levantou-se da cadeira. – Vou tomar um banho mamãe. - Terminou de tomar o chá, deu um beijo na mãe e retirou-se deixando a mãe preocupada, mas pensativa.

-_ "O que será que aconteceu com o meu bebê?" _– Pensava.

--

Shaoran bateu mais uma vez à porta.

- Calma, tiaaa!! Eu já to indo! Ai, dá pra esperar um pouco? - Sabia como Meiling era impaciente, por isso deu soltou uma leve risada.

- Ô, o que a senhora quer com essa press... – Então a prima arregalou os olhos. E ficou assim, estática, olhando para o homem à sua frente. – Sha... SHAORAN? – Disse, abrindo um sorriso largo.

- É, acho que sim... pelo menos desde a ultima vez que eu chequei minha carteira de identidade... – Brincou Shaoran, um pouco antes de Meiling dar um grito histérico ao abraçá-lo.

- PRIIIIMO!! Quanto tempo! Meu Deus, você está tão... – Desfez o abraço e afastou-se para observar um pouco o rapaz. Sim, ele estava MUITO mais bonito. Seu corpo era muito mais atraente do que antes... Ele devia estar malhando...

- _"Meiling, pare de pensar besteira a-go-ra! Mas, também, sua boba! Faz quanto tempo que vocês não se viam_?!"

– Diferente! Nossa, fazem quantos anos, hein?

Shaoran enrubesceu um tanto, afinal, estava sendo analisado profundamente. Além disso, sua prima também estava muito diferente. Estava mais encorpada, mais mulher, muito mais bonita.

- Uns 7 anos? - Sorriu ao dizer.

- Nossa... estava com tantas saudades! – Disse, o abraçando novamente, um pouco mais forte.

Então o desfez novamente e voltou a dizer.

- E a vida? Como anda? – Meiling estava curiosa, afinal, o primo fora embora há tanto tempo e ela queria saber como ele andava. – Vai passar quanto tempo aqui?

- Ah... você não vai acreditar! Consegui um cargo pra cá! Eu voltei pra ficar, prima!

- Mentira, _Xiaolang_! – Disse a prima, arregalando os olhos e tomando as mãos de Shaoran. – Eu to tão orgulhosa de você... – E apertando-as.

Meiling fora apaixonada por Shaoran desde criança. E ele, como sempre fora rude por toda a infância e adolescência, dificilmente a tratara bem. Depois de algum tempo, que Shaoran fora embora é que Meiling tentara desistir da paixão impossível. Mas, opa! Algo estava errado! Shaoran não... não era o mesmo. Ele a estava tratando... carinhosamente? O que diabos estava acontecendo?!

De qualquer forma, isso era maravilhoso para Meiling! Tudo bem que o tempo fez a sua paixão pelo primo perder um pouco de intensidade, mas lógico que era ainda sentira algo forte por Xiaolang. E ainda essa volta inesperada! Era tudo quase um sonho para ela. E isso estava mais claro que nunca, Shaoran também percebera.

--

- Olha, se você não me soltar AGORA... – Tomoyo levantava a voz, tentando soltar-se do rapaz.

Eriol apertava os olhos. Poucas pessoas o tiravam do sério e aquela garota o conseguira. Então ele resolveu soltá-la para evitar futuros prejuízos. Afinal, como aquela garota era louca, ele até receava que ela fosse dar queixa na policia.

- Então, não vai me responder? – Disse a morena, enquanto cruzava os braços em tom de desaprovação.

- Eu respondo perguntas objetivas. – Cortou-a, fazendo com que ela bufasse de raiva. – Mas eu vou deixar tudo isso claro para você, docinho. – Disse, acariciando delicadamente o rosto da garota, que corou imediatamente, mas logo se lembrou de que ele era famoso por ser galanteador e rapidamente expeliu seu braço.

- Seu nojento! Por um acaso quem você pensa que é? – Fingiu estar furiosa. A mais pura verdade é que gostaria mesmo que aquele toque continuasse. Fosse como fosse, ele SABIA mesmo como encantar uma mulher. Pena que não fazia isso com uma de cada vez.

Lá vem ela saindo do sério novamente! Mas Eriol controlou-se, fechou os olhos e tentou responder com sutileza.

- Sobre a primeira pergunta... Não se preocupe com a Saki. Ela vai ficar muito melhor, um dia vocês ainda vão me agradecer. – Disse isso sorrindo verdadeiramente. Mas logo seu semblante mudou para algo mais sarcástico. – Já sobre a segunda... Eriol Hiiragisawa, dono das grandes Empresas Lock. Só pra deixar mais claro, pra lembrar você, já que você pode se esquecer disso, bonequinha. – Desta vez o sorriso estava nojento.

Tomoyo apenas abriu a porta e rapidamente a bateu com muita força, desta vez ela estava realmente furiosa. E Eriol continuou estampando o sorriso cínico no rosto, até dar o tempo de ela descer o prédio e então olhar pela janela e ver Tomoyo atravessando a rua como se fosse fazer um buraco no asfalto a cada passo, de tanta raiva.

--

- Sakura, por que você não se demite dessa droga desse emprego? Acho que ser humano NENHUM merece conviver com aquele babaca que vocês chamam de CHEFE! Uuuuuuuurrgggg!! – Disse Tomoyo, já batendo a porta de raiva.

- Calma, Tomoyo! Acho que quem ta precisando de ajuda por aqui é você! – Disse Sakura, abrindo um ainda que tímido, mas gratificante sorriso. O primeiro em muitos dias, de grande esforço de Daidouji, que também não resistiu ao ver a amiga sorrindo e soltou uma leve gargalhada, nem que fosse para faze-la rir um pouquinho mais.

E depois de um tempo, então disse:

- Sério, Sakura. – Parou por um momento ao levar o indicador à boca. – Como você atura aquele cínico? – roeu uma unha, franzindo a testa.

- Agüentando, Tomoyo. – Olhou fixo para a amiga. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, em tom de desaprovação.

- Eu devo lhe contar uma coisa. – pausou. – Eu juro que não sei o que diabos aquele idiota quer, mas, com certeza, não é nem um pouco legal, Saki. – novamente. - Eu temo por você. – Olhou-a como se ela fosse uma criança, que precisa de cuidado e atenção, bem como vigilância.

- Eu não sou mais criança também, Tomoyo. Não preciso de tanto cuidado assim, não precisa se preocupar. – Desviou o olhar. – Mas eu...

Sakura então engoliu seco desta vez. Oras, não conseguia nem terminar uma frase! Demorou um pouco mais. Tomoyo já sabia que ela daria então continuação.

- ...eu não sei o que fazer, Tomoyo. – disse com um olhar de sofrimento. – Por favor, me ajuda.

Ah, sim. Sakura, de fato, precisava de alguém que se importasse com ela. Mas esse alguém era especifico. Esse alguém não estava perto. Esse alguém estava a quilômetros de distância. E não muito feliz com as circunstâncias.

--

- Ai, Tomoyo, não... olha, eu até tirei a roupa!

- Mas eu fiquei te devendo aquele sorvete, Sakura! Ah, se você não for vai ser muita injustiça! Hoje nós vamos fazer compras, ver um filme beeeeem legal! – Disse a amiga, já procurando no jornal alguma comédia pra aquele dia. – Tem que sair dessa fossa, amiga!

- Ta ta ta boooooomm! – Dessa vez até que saiu um sorrisinho.

--

- Sakura, corre aqui AGORA! – Disse Tomoyo, lá longe, olhando para alguma vitrine luminosa.

- O que foi Tomoyo? – Sakura arregalou os olhos e correu para perto da amiga.

- To pensando aqui, calma. – Tomoyo colocou a mão no queixo.

- Pensando no que, quem, o que, Tomoyo? – Sakura estava desorientada.

- Quando é o seu aniversário?

- Ta longe, viu? – Sakura até que riu.

- Não tem problema, é antecipado.

- O... queeee? – Sakura não entendeu.

- Meu presente.

- Aaai, vou ganhar presente, é? – Aquele sorriso.

- É. – Só que Tomoyo sorria como quem sabe das coisas. E ela sabia. – Um banho de loja. – E o sorriso aumentava. – Por minha conta. – Deu uma piscadinha.

- Ah, pára, Tomoyo! Você enlouqueceu? Eu to cheia de roupa, e...

- Cala a boca e vem, Sakura! – Puxou a amiga para uma loja

--

- Boa tarde, em que posso as ajudar? - Uma funcionária alta as atendeu.

- Primeiro, boa tarde. E segundo, ah, sim. A gente vai precisar muito da sua ajuda por hoje.

--

- Ah, Tomoyo, acho que ficar em fossa ta me dando mais lucro do que eu pensava. – Disse Sakura, ao abrir a porta do apartamento.

- Hummm, não vá pensando que eu estou nadando em dinheiro, não viu, mocinha? – Tomoyo até riu e trancou a porta. – Só resolvi te ajudar um pouquinho porque até que eu to meio sossegada quanto a dinheiro esses tempos.

Sakura cruzou os braços, de raiva.

- E, claro, porque você é a minha amiga mais queriiiidaaa!! – A abraçou com cuidado, para não estragar a escova.

- Mas eu não entendi a escova e a maquiagem. Como eu vou dormir com isso na cara? – Sakura tinha liberdade para fazer perguntas desse tipo, afinal, Tomoyo era uma irmã para ela.

- Como assim dormir? Agora? – Tomoyo já olhava para o relógio.

- É, ué. Oito e meia. A gente andou um bocado.

- Peraí, Sakura. Hoje nem é domingo!

- Mas e daí, eu vou pelo menos ver um filme na tv, quem sabe eu não durmo?

Tomoyo parou e pensou por um instante. Sakura ficou curiosa e perguntou à amiga:

- O que é agora, Tomoyo?

- Joy.- Simplesmente.

- Joy... – Sakura tentou lembrar. Até espremeu os olhinhos, fixando o olhar em um ponto qualquer, mas não conseguiu.

- Joy! – Repetiu Tomoyo.

- Joy... Ah ta, lembrei! – conseguiu então. – Ta, mas... – tomou mais um gole do suco de morango- ...o que tem a Joy? – Perguntou inocentemente, saindo do ponto imaginário até fazer o olhar chegar aos olhos de Tomoyo. Já ia tomando outro gole, mas arregalou os olhos.

- Ai meu Deus! A Joy não, Tomoyo! Não não não não e não!

- Ah, Sakura, qual é?! Você não vai passar a noite vendo programa de leilão de jóia! Vê se me poupa dessa vez, né? – Colocou as mãos na cintura. – Vamos sim senhora, vai lá tomar um banho e colocar sua roupa nova que eu vou em casa rapidíssimo! E anda rápido também!

Sakura bufou.

- Alem do mais, Saki, lá sempre dá gatinho! – Abriu um sorriso enorme, piscou e bateu a porta. – Ah, vê se traz a chave! - Gritou lá de fora. – Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo!

--

- Ai Sakura!! Eu simplesmente não acredito! Você ainda ta de toalha?! – Disse Tomoyo, apontando para o relógio. – já é quase meia-noite!

- Ai ai ai ai, Tomoyo! Eu, eu não sei se eu vou... Sei lá eu não to muito animada! Já ta tarde e... – Reclamou a prima sentada à cama.

- Não não! Que isso Sakura?! Você me faz pagar roupa, maquiagem e cabelo, táxi e gastar a minha boa vontade pra nada?! Qual é?!

Sakura deu um sorrisinho fraco.

- Táááá. Só por você. – Levantou-se da cama em direção à bancada do banheiro, onde estava o secador de cabelos.

- To lá embaixo. Rápido.

--

- Juro que se você ficasse mais um pouquinho dava pra gente adiar essa balada pra amanhã.

- Ah, ta bom, ta bom, é que eu tava vendo um negocio na televisão, ai eu me distraí...

- Pra variar. A Joy, por favor – Direcionou o taxista.

A Joy era uma boate de alto garbo, freqüentada pela elite, ou pelos "frutos" da elite. Procurando diversão, descontração ou até companhia.

- Martini, por favor. – Disse uma Sakura chateada, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

- Ah qual é Sakura? – Tomoyo, ao sentar-se junto a Sakura no balcão. – Você não vai ficar sentada aqui a noite toda. Hoje nos vamos nos divertir.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha em tom de desaprovação.

- Quer um também? – Mostrou a taça e tomou um gole após o ato.

- Não, uma dama merece algo melhor. – Uma voz masculina entrou no diálogo. Sakura ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, mas logo ocupou-se com a taça que tinha nas mãos.

- Garçom! – Eriol gritou. – Uma taça do seu melhor champagne para esta senhorita.

Tomoyo soltou uma risada cínica antes de tomar a taça. Ela sabia lidar com homens daquele tipo.

- Como eu vou saber que não está envenenado? – Apenas encostou os lábios na taça.

- Eu não faria uma coisa desse tipo, senhorita Daidouji. – Respondeu Hiiragisawa, do mesmo modo, antes de a morena tomar um gole da bebida.

- Ou faria? – Seu olhar estava fixado nas suas mãos, mas rapidamente os direcionou ao olhar da moça.

- Não sei... às vezes o garçom é um empregado seu. – Daidouji sorriu em tom desafiador. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo. Não era difícil perceber.

- Senhorita... – Eriol apontou para o garçom, pedindo mais uma taça. – Em primeiro, se eu fizesse uma coisa desse tipo, seria mais bem-planejado. Odeio desorganização. – Agora a desafiava ainda mais.

Tomoyo apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se quisesse mostrar-se surpresa, ainda que cinicamente.

- Mas vejo que és esperta. Logo pensaste em envenenação. – Soltou uma risada branda, brincando com a taça.

- Se não esperava essa minha esperteza toda, por que me ofereces ainda? Se nem sabias que era tão esperta assim... – Tomoyo era quem queria envenenar alguém. Eriol. Com as palavras.

- E por que a bebes? – Se as palavras fossem um veneno, Tomoyo morreria primeiro. E se fosse um jogo, Tomoyo teria perdido. E realmente perdeu.

- Ta certo, o que quer de mim? – Disse a morena, impaciente. Como um ser humano qualquer, tinha defeitos e detestava perder.

- Conversar. – Eriol já não tinha um sorriso no rosto, agora era uma feição séria estampada na cara.

- E por que eu faria?

- Porque diz respeito à sua amiga. – Falando num tom mais baixo.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos.

--

Sakura tomou o ultimo gole da taça, e, antes de virar a outra página da revista de _sudoku_,pediu outra dose.

- Aqui, senhora. – Disse o garçom, colocando o liquido na taça novamente.

- Senhorita. Sakura levantou o rosto e sorriu educadamente.

_- " Ai, Sakura, qual é, vai bater papo com o barman agora? Fim do poço, Fim do poço, fim do..."_

- Ai eu não acredito! – Disse Sakura, levantando-se da cadeira num ato só.

--

**Eu não sei fazer mistério ok? **

**Espero que tenham gostado, me esforcei dessa vez.**

**Então é isso, beijos.**

**PM!**


	11. Atrevida, Eu? Imagina!

- Peraí que eu te conheço

**Passei muito tempo sem postar né? Tuuudo beem, perdão, é que eu tava meio desmotivada... Vejam bem, só recebi uma review depois do cap anterior, então aí vocês já tiram... Mas eu sempre termino o que eu começo, seja qual promessa for, até mesmo uma fanfic, seja para uma multidão de leitores, seja pro eco. E se o eco tiver me ouvindo, ele pode esperar que eu vou terminar essa fic ainda esse ano.**

**Então vai lá.**

**--**

**Capítulo 11 – Atrevida, eu? Imagina!**

--

- Peraí que eu te conheço... Yukito! – Disse Sakura ao abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Sakura! Que coincidência!

Nesse momento, Sakura ficou em dúvida se tinha de abraçá-lo ou não. A questão é que eles não tinham tanta intimidade para fazer aquilo, mas... Mas é que... Qualquer um que passasse ali diria que eram bons - e velhos - amigos.

- E... eu não acredito! O que você faz por aquiiiii?! **(¬¬ acho que ele ta tomando banho, Sakura)**

- Bem... – Yukito demorou a formular a resposta – eu... eu só tava na China por alguns meses, mas eu moro é aqui mesmo, e to trabalhando aqui na Joy desde que cheguei... e você? – Indagou o rapaz.

- Ah... – Olhou de relance para sua amiga – Eu to aqui... me DIVERTINDO.. – fez questão de ressaltar a última palavra, mas de uma forma cômica.

Yukito franziu a testa, fazendo sinal de que não tinha entendido, mas mantendo o sorriso.

- Quem é? Sua amiga?

- Prima também. Tomoyo. Ela me arrastou pra cá... É que esses tempos eu não andava bem, aí ela deu um sermão lá em casa, por aí você tira. – Sakura disse, mas sempre mantendo o lindo sorriso sempre no rosto.

Tomoyo logo virou o rosto, fazendo com que Eriol também o fizesse.

- Ah, Tomoyo, esse aqui é o Yukito, eu o conheci em Hong Kong, da vez que eu fui com o Sh... – Sakura quase demonstrou recaída - ...aoran ... a trabalho, só que a gente nunca mais se viu, e... olha q-que coincidência! – Tentou forçar um sorriso – Ele ta trabalhando aqui!!

- Ei Saki! Pshhh! Fala baixo, se não o gerente escuta! – Yukito soltou uma leve gargalhada olhando para trás – Prazer, Tomoyo...?

- Daidouji. – Tomoyo fez-se bem receptiva, já estava com cara de quem bolava algo.

- E esse aqui... – Sakura não queria nem um pouco que Eriol o conhecesse, mas seria mal-educação da parte dela se ela não o apresentasse. – Esse aqui é Hiiragizawa Eriol, você já deve ter ouvido falar dele, ele é meu chefe e...

- Ele não veio com a gente. – Disse Tomoyo, em puro tom provocador.

- Mas o que me parece é que hoje é o dia das coincidências, não é mesmo? – Retrucou Eriol – Garçom, traga-nos uma garrafa do seu melhor champagne e 3 taças! Traga mais uma para você que hoje é por minha conta!

A partir de agora falaremos sobre o nosso querido Yukito.

Rapaz trabalhador, nasceu há 21 anos na adorável capital nipônica. Semprei muito simples, afinal, fora criado em uma família bem humilde. Sempre sonhara em ser um grande artista plástico, embora não fosse muito conhecido. Então de uns tempos para cá vivera de "bicos". Um lá, outro cá, assim que se virava.

Fora para Hong Kong várias vezes. Na segunda vez conheceu um grande amigo, que desde então faz questão de recebe-lo todas as vezes que o visitasse. Yukito, por sua vez, contou com a ajuda daquele para conseguir alguns dos 'bicos' em HK.

Da última vez, conseguiu um emprego temporário na loja se deu amigo, que ficava numa galeria. Daí por diante o leitor saberá ligar os fatos.

- Foi aí que eu vim parar aqui!! – disse em altas gargalhadas – Eu que sou uma idiota mesmo... quem disse que ficar em casa é melhor? Chorando por aquele idiota? _Shaoran Li_ – Disse com tom de desgosto - ...o maior idiota da face da Terra! – e antes de pedir mais uma dose.

- Não Saki, acho que você já bebeu o bastante por hoje – Respondeu o amigo.

- Ah Yukito, peraí, agora que eu comecei a me divertir... – Franziu a testa. – E além do mais seu turno já acabou e você não tem como me impedir!

Naquele momento Sakura olhou para um ponto qualquer da casa noturna e sua feição fechada foi suavizando-se cada vez mais, enquanto Yukito apenas a observava. Por alguns segundos, fixou seus olhos nos dele. Seus pensamentos não estavam nem um pouco organizados.

Olharam-se sem constrangimento, por incrível que pareça. Apenas Yukito, que ainda conseguiu disfarçar um pouco de desconforto, afinal, sempre fora tímido com mulheres.

- _" Ela está bêbada. Eu não vou me aproveitar dela. Mas ela ta pedindo! Olha isso, ela ta se aproximando! Idiota, ela nem vai lembrar de você amanhã. Ok, o que eu faço agora?!"_

- S-Sakura... Eu... Não queria f-fazer iss... – Mas foi incapaz de concluir a frase, ele já conseguia sentir a respiração dela, então apenas cerrou os olhos um pouco antes de assistir as duas esmeraldas se fechando. Sentiu os lábios dela, suaves, macios. O gosto do álcool totalmente perceptível. Maravilhoso.

Quem os via de longe jurava que eram apenas mais um casal apaixonado.

Puro engano.

Yukito prendia-se, afinal, mesmo querendo cada vez mais aquele toque, e mesmo que Sakura buscasse cada vez mais seus lábios, sabia que não eram os lábios dele que ela procurava, eram os _dele._

Fato.

Sakura não conseguia tomar conta dos sentidos, estava em total embriaguez. Imaginava-se ali, naquele momento, com Li.

- Saki... – Então Yukito recuou. - ...você não tem condições de ficar aqui nem mais um segundo... – ela não hesitou mais, apesar de ainda tentar fixar seus olhos nos dele – Onde você mora? – Procurou as chaves do carro.

- Qual é Yukito? Você não manda em mim! – Disse Sakura, desvencilhando-se dele. Logo depois seguiu até a pista de dança, onde tocava música eletrônica, e começou uma dança um tanto "provocativa", chamando a atenção de todos. – Você não me pega! – Dando altas gargalhadas.

- Sakura!! – Disse um Yukito nervoso. – Isso não combina com você! Olha como você tá! Eu vou te deixar aqui sozinha, é isso que você quer?

Sakura fez cara de quem não dava a mínima. Então Yukito não pensou duas vezes: teve de carregá-la, atravessando o salão, fazendo todos observarem.

- Você pediu isso, Sakura.

- Me solta, Yukito! – Dando socos leves em suas costas.

- Não adianta, a senhorita vai pra casa.

--

Os leitores devem estar se perguntando por onde andam Eriol e Tomoyo.

Pois bem, teremos de voltar um pouquinho no tempo.

--

- Ok, gente, vocês me esperam um pouquinho enquanto eu vou ali atrás tirar esse meu avental? – Perguntou Yukito – É que meu serviço acabou por hoje... já são 2 da manhã e... Não que a festa acabe por aqui mas é que...

- Vaai looogo, Yukito, a gente te espera! – Interrompeu Sakura

- Quanto a mim, - disse Eriol depois de pagar a conta – vou nessa.

Silêncio se fez.

- Ok, Hiiragisawa. – Tomoyo começou o jogo novamente com uma risadinha provocativa. – Você não ta esperando que eu vá pedir qu...

- NÃO, - disse num tom mais alto a primeira palavra – eu não to esperando que você peça pra eu ficar mais. Eu simplesmente já vou indo, vim sozinho e vou sozinho. – Deu uma risada cínica por final.

- Pois já vai tarde – Retrucou Tomoyo, antes de focar seu olhar na taça de Cuba Libre que tinha nas mãos e tomá-lo.

- Pois foi um prazer conhecê-la melhor – Disse Eriol, levantando-se e esperando a mão de Tomoyo, para que fosse beijá-la.

Tomoyo apenas o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e muito, mais muito cinismo.

- Ta esperando o quê? – Olhou para cima, pois ele já estava de pé. Mas depois de alguns segundos, cedeu.

Virou o rosto para o lado, fez cara de nojo e levantou a mão. Sakura apenas deu uma risada. Como sua prima conseguia esconder o nervosismo! Sakura, que conhecia muito bem Tomoyo, bem sabia que bem no fundo, Tomoyo ainda ficava intimidada com Eriol. Ele mexia com ela.

Definitivamente.

E Eriol apenas ria de tudo.

Então ele deu um beijo suave, mas não muito demorado na mão direita de Tomoyo. E ela gostou, sim, do toque, ao ponto de voltar o olhar seriamente para ele. Mas lembrou-se novamente do perigo que estava correndo, por isso esperou que voltasse à tona para fechar seu _joguinho_ com chave de ouro.

E assim que ele largou sua mão, fez questão de provocar mais um pouco.

- Garçooom! – Gritou.

- Pois não?

- Preciso de um guardanapo urgente. – Salientou a última palavra.

- Aqui, senhorita. – Prontamente um dos rapazes do balcão veio para servir a cliente.

Logo Yukito voltou, sorriu para Sakura e os dois prestaram atenção no _showzinho_ de Tomoyo e Eriol.

Tomoyo esticou o braço esquerdo para pegar o objeto e depois limpou a mão direita – com gosto. Logo após, com muito nojo, segurou o guardanapo e chamou novamente o barman para lhe dizer mais algumas palavras. Eriol começou a desfazer o sorriso.

- Jogue isto fora. – Segurava o objeto apenas com dois dedos na extremidade. – E separe em outro local, pois está altamente contaminado. – Silabou a última palavra.

E Hiiragisawa enfureceu-se.

Apenas ficou encarando-a, achando tudo aquilo um absurdo.

Resolveu explodir.

- Garota... – Então foi aproximando-se do rosto moldado de Tomoyo. E ela, mesmo ainda o encarando, estremeceu, porque sentiu, sim, uma pontada de medo – Você... – Eriol falhou, afinal estava ficando estressado com aquilo. - ...Você ainda não faz idéia de quem sou eu, não é?

- Ah, eu faço sim. – Tomou coragem, então – Você só é mais um desses idiotas que juram que conseguem dominar os outros com um simples gesto. – encarou-o - Você só é um sobrenome, _querido_. Dos muitos que conhecem você, poucos sabem seu nome! - Disse tudo em um só impulso, antes de empurrar Eriol, que caiu sentado.

Ela estava confiante, mas ainda sentia um pouco de medo, afinal, aquilo tudo era uma aventura.

E isso enfureceu ainda mais Eriol. Como essa garota se atrevia a falar e fazer aquilo tudo pra ele?

- Desculpa pelo empurrão, tá? – Tomoyo levantou as duas sobrancelhas rapidamente e tomou um gole do drinque.

Eriol levantou-se encarando Tomoyo seriamente, abriu a porta da boate e empurrou-a com muita força. Saiu na chuva mesmo e entrou no carro. Acelerou e foi embora. Tudo isso sem dar nenhum "Tchau".

Tomoyo, Sakura e Yukito apenas ficaram observando pelo vidro.

- Sem comentários, ok? Eu me estressei com esse idiota. – Bufou Tomoyo.

- Woooooooow, Tomoyo! – Hesitou Sakura – Eu nunca te vi assim! – Olhou para Yukito, dando altas gargalhadas.

- Aff, vou embora também, esse babaca acabou com a minha noite. – Pegou a bolsa e tomou o último gole. – Boa noite pra vocês. Sakura, segura a chave. – Disse a morena, antes de jogar a chave para a prima, que a pegou no ar.

- Boa noite, vai pela sombra, ta? – Disse Sakura risonha, já um pouquinho afetada pelo álcool.

--

**Ps.: Não consegui falar com o meu revisor, então eu agora (pra completar) to sozinha no mundo mesmo.**

**Ps 2.: Deixa pra lá.**

**XOXO, PaulaM.**


	12. Sim, Você Quer Jogar

**HELLO, PEOPLE!**

**Estou divinamente radiantemente maravilhosamente feliz!**

**Com vontade de escrever à 1 e meia da manhã! **

**Meu revisor vai voltar com tudo! Valeu miseno-san, por ter piedade de mim e voltar xD**

**Bom, sobre esse capitulo, eu quis bolar uma situação estranha e engraçada, e espero que os próximos capítulos tenham mais emoção que os primeiros!**

**Beijão, Pm**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- E então, querido… como foram esses anos no Japão?

- Ah, mamãe, nada demais... Apenas trabalhei muito... e aprendi japonês, lógico! – devolveu com um sorriso amarelo.

- E... nada mais? – Franziu a testa, dando mais uma garfada na salada.

- Como assim... nada mais? – Shaoran estranhou.

- Ah você sabe, meu filho... eu falo sobre namoradas... queria tanto que você se casasse logo... – Meiling tomou mais um gole do suco, mas com os ouvidos aguçados. Talvez gostaria de saber o que sua antiga paixão fazia por lá esse tempo todo. Ou com quem estava de caso por lá.

- Não, mamãe, eu – engoliu seco - ...eu estava lá a trabalho... não, eu não tinha tempo pra isso. – Voltou a olhar pro prato.

Podia tentar enganar sua família, mas Yelan era esperta, conhecia muito bem o seu filho, e apesar de ele ter morado algum tempo longe e de muita coisa nele ter mudado, ela ainda conhecia muito bem o seu filho. Tinha alguma coisa que o deixava melancólico assim, e ela ainda descobriria.

- Agora vocês me dão licença? Eu preciso organizar alguns documentos... Amanhã tem muita coisa para fazer e... Boa noite. – Shaoran usava a desculpa mais ridícula para fugir do assunto. Yelan sorriu disfarçadamente.



Subiu a escadaria, abriu a porta do seu quarto, deitou na cama... pensou, pensou...

Pegou o celular, e, na esperança de achar uma chamada não atendida, uma mensagem, qualquer sinal de vida... DELA.

Sim, até porque ainda pensava nela, freneticamente e impulsivamente.

Mas não achou, estava sem serviço. Afinal, estava em outro país.

Como não viu nada, suspirou, entediado, ligou o notebook, e sua última chance era...

- _"A caixa de entrada!" –_ Pensou rápido.

"_361 E-mails não lidos. Spam, spam, spam... Trabalho, Spam, trabalho..."_

E nada.

Desligou o notebook, e entediado, adormeceu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!

- Ai, Tomoyo! Não grita! Eu morro de dor de cabeça aqui e você dando berros pela casa! – Abrindo a geladeira e buscando alguma bolsa para compressa.

- Sakura, você... – Virou-se para a amiga. - ...Você se lembra de algo de ontem à noite?

- Er... bem.. você me levou pra Joy... e... eu encontrei o Yukito lá... do resto eu não... eu não consigo me lembrar! – fez cara de desespero

- Desisto. Rolou um clima entre você e o Yukito, eu briguei com o Hiiragisawa e... resumindo: nós duas demos vexame e eu juro que nunca mais eu volto lá.



- Me faz um favor? - Sakura desabou na cama e ficou observando o teto. – não refresca a minha memória, ok? POR FAVOR? Porque simplesmente acho que ta dando tudo errado pra mim esses dias!

- Dando errado? Bem, não pra você. – Respondeu a morena.

- Como assim, Tomoyo?

- O Yukito é lindo, fofo e te trata super bem. Tá, Dona Sakura? – Tomoyo abria um sorriso.

- Cala a boca, Tomoyo. Ele é só... amigo. – Sakura coçou a cabeça.

- Ah, Saki, qual é? Vai ficar nessa, é? – Perguntou a prima.

- Tomoyo, ele é tudo isso e muito mais, Mas não pra mim, ele merece coisa melhor. Enquanto isso, eu tenho que resolver outra coisa. – Comentou a prima, fazendo cara de sofrimento.

- Não Sakura, você ainda ta pensando NELE? – Tomoyo pôs as mãos na cintura.

- A culpa foi do Eriol. Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu, e mesmo assim o Li deve estar me culpando. O telefone dele vive fora de área e o único e-mail que eu tenho é o da empresa. Eu preciso falar com ele, prima. Explicar o que aconteceu, pelo menos pra tirar esse peso da minha mente. – Sakura sentou-se na cama.

- Ele está em HK, certo? – Perguntou Tomoyo.

- É, ele ta trabalhando por lá.

- Então, Sakura! Aproveita pra ir até lá e tirar essa história a limpo! Se eu fosse você, eu faria isso. Não tem outra saída! Ou é isso ou é isso também! – Respondeu a morena. – E mais! Se você não fizer, eu ponho uma peruca, mudo meu guarda-roupa e meu sobrenome, e de qualquer jeito, Sakura Kinomoto vai estar em Hong Kong AMANHÃ!

- Tomoyo! – Sakura deixou sair uma risada – Você e suas idéias loucas! Não dá, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã, ver a cara do Eriol de novo. – disse com desdenho.

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. E abriu o maior sorriso que Sakura já tinha visto.

- Prima, você ta me dando medo. No que você está pensando, hein? – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É uma idéia ousada... mas... acho que dá certo! Eu entendo de documentos, mas qualquer coisa sua secretaria me ajuda, você deixa suas roupas de trabalho aqui, a peruca eu arranjo, e a voz... AAAAAH! Pronto, perfeito! É a Sakura Kinomoto!

- TOMOYO DAIDOUJI! VOCÊ NÃO TÁ PENSANDO EM SE FINGIR DE M... – Sakura entendera o plano.

- Sakura! Quem no mundo faria isso por alguém?! Só alguém muito íntimo pra saber cada detalhe seu, e eu vou fazer isso porque eu te amo muito e quero que você seja MUITO feliz, por isso, corra pra fazer suas malas porque você viaja ainda HOJE! – Disse a morena enquanto tirava uma mala vermelha do armário.

- Mas prima, eu n.. – Sakura estava pasma **com** tudo aquilo

- Sim, sim, sim! Você vai fazer isso, sim! E não adianta reclamar, não, viu? Ande, arrume suas coisas! – Dizia Tomoyo enquanto ria da cara de Sakura. Estava sem entender quase nada!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por sorte achou uma peruca parecida com o cabelo da prima. As roupas serviram, mas faltava alguma coisa no tom da voz, ainda não estava perfeito

- Ai! Como a Sakura consegue colocar esse carro na bendita vaga?! E muito complexo, isso com certeza não e pra mim! – Gritava Tomoyo, sozinha, no estacionamento do prédio da empresa onde sua prima trabalhava.

Entrou no prédio, deparou-se com três elevadores: escolheu o primeiro.

TUDO tinha que dar certo, não podia falhar em exatamente nada! Tomoyo sabia que era experiente em armações como aquela, mas... estava nervosa. Não, não era só com a voz, era outra coisa... outra _pessoa._

Mergulhada em pensamentos, não percebeu que já apertara 3 vezes o botão do elevador, e... nada.

Quando se deu conta do tempo perdido, apertou-o com mais ira. Foi irritando-se cada vez mais, ate socar o botão superior com muita raiva.

- Com licença, senhorita Sakura. Bom dia. Ué? A senhorita esqueceu que esse elevador não esta funcionando?

- Ah, e, lógico, era esse! Confundi com o segundo... Estou tão apressada hoje! – Tomoyo soltou um sorriso amarelo.

- Senhorita Sakura... fez algo no cabelo? – Perguntou uma Lika desconfiada.

- Er... foi... estou usando um shampoo diferente. – Escondendo o rosto, ao entrar no elevador.

- Hum.. ah, ficou muito bom! Mas senhorita Sakura, aqui estão os papéis da... –

- Peraí! Você e minha secretária, certo? – Perguntou Tomoyo, muito sem graça.

- Senhorita Sakura! Lógico que sou! Peraí! – A garota analisou por cima do óculos - Você não e a S... – arrehalou os olhos, quase fez um escândalo, mas Tomoyo foi mais ágil e puxou a garota para dentro do elevador, ao tapar sua boca. Olhou para o crachá.

- Ah, você e a Lika certo? – Suspirou, aliviada. - Não, eu não sou a Sakura, mas eu preciso que você me ajude! Por favor, faça silêncio e venha comigo à sala da Sakura. Em que andar fica?

- De-décimo seg-gundo!

- Mas... senhorita Daidouji... – Sussurou Lika ao sair do elevador juntamente com Tomoyo – A senhorita não acha um tanto... Perigoso? O senhor Hiiragisawa, se descobrir isso.. – Falou com um tom mais baixo de voz.



- Em primeiro lugar, apenas Tomoyo. Você não trabalha pra mim, por isso, de igual para igual – disse em bom humor, o que fez Lika relaxar um pouco mais. Em segundo, quando você for, supostamente, minha secretária, bem... aí me chame como você se refere à Sakura diariamente. OK?

- Sim, sim, Tomoyo... Mas, e a minha pergunta? – Indagou a loirinha de óculos quadrados de passos curtos pelo corredor do 12º andar.

- Bem... em terceiro lugar... É um tanto perigoso sim. Mas nós planejamos isso, não? – Deu uma piscadinha para a parceira. – Só preciso da sua ajuda, Lika. São apenas alguns dias, não mais que isso, prometo!

- Er... Contanto que eu não perca meu emprego! – Hesitou a garota de 20 anos, ainda com uma risadinha abafada. – É aqui a sala da Sakura.

- Relaaaaxe, Lika! Prometo também que no final de semana a gente pode marcar um programinha, qualquer coisa pra gente se divertir – Sentando na cadeira confortável da prima - sei lá, o que você achar melhor! Mas por hoje, o que eu tenho que fazer por aqui? – Falou Tomoyo ao mexer nos papéis e canetas na mesa de Sakura antes que alguém batesse à porta.

Lika olhou para Tomoyo, que fez um sinal.

- Então, senhorita Kinomoto. São esses papéis que eu fiquei de lhe dar. Estão aqui, só falta preenchê-los. Por favor, me chame quando terminar, certo?

- Com licença, senhoritas. Bom dia Lika – sorriu Eriol. – Bom dia, Sakura. – Olhou fixamente para 'Sakura'.

- Er... Tenham um bom dia, e me dão licença? Por favor? – Sorriu a secretária, antes de fechar a porta.

- Bom dia, Eriol – Fez cara de desinteressada, mas tinha medo de ele a reconhecer.

Observou-a.

Mais um pouco.



- Eu... estou bem ocup-pada hoje, Eriol... percebe? – Tomoyo estremeceu. Mas fez pose de durona. Ele percebeu. E estranhou.

- Sakura, você está... – Eriol aproximou-se. Tomoyo tremeu na base. Primeiramente, franziu a testa, tentando compreender aquele rosto. Não era Sakura! Não mesmo. Conhecia cada parte do rosto da empresária dos olhos verdes.

Verdes cintilantes.

Agora forjados.

- Tão...

- Precisa de alguma coisa, senhor Hiiragisawa? – Engoliu em seco Tomoyo, mas teve de dizer aquilo para quebrar o gelo.

- Linda. – Mas parou e continuou a observar a garota de madeixas falsas a escrever qualquer coisa. Eriol só precisava de mais uma coisa para ter a certeza definitiva...

... E ela parou o que estava fazendo e sorriu cinicamente, apertando os olhos, sem mesmo levantar a testa.

- _"Peguei você, Daidouji!" _– Pensou Eriol rapidamente. Não precisou de muito tempo, era ágil e esperto. Orgulhava-se disso.

Sakura nunca se intimidava ou revidava as provocações, simplesmente as ignorava. E era exatamente o que Eriol gostava em Tomoyo.

Seu cinismo e tom provocador.

- _"Você quer jogar, Tomoyo?" _

- Ah, o porteiro, um pedreiro e o manobrista me disseram a mesma coisa! Que coincidência! – Sorriu cínica.

- _"Sim, você quer."_

X—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

****

M-S!

Estou atolado de trabalho, mas como a Paula é muito chata, aqui estou

eu escrevendo isso.. 

De qualquer forma, deixa eu me apresentar, aqui quem fala é o Miseno-san.

Não sabe quem é o Miseno-san? Tudo bem, faz tempo que eu não posto nada no Fandon de CCS. 

Bom, não sou ninguem que mereça ser lembrado, mas mesmo assim sou o

revisor da Paula-chan. A algum tempo tenho me surpreendido com o estilo

de escrita dessa doce e meio maluquinha menina. E eu falo que ela é "maluca"

baseado no cap de hoje. Ja li MUITA fic por ai, mas NUNCA vi a Tomoyo 

se disfarçando da Sakura.. XDD

Tinha que ser uma maunaence mesmo.. 8D

Queria poder comentar mais sobre o cap de hoje, mas não da. To ocupado.

Minhas fãs não me largão.. D

leva predada

Ai.. Ta bom.. parei.. 8D Bom, ate mais minna-san.. n.n/

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Sim, eu sou chata MEEESMOO ahaha

também estou sem tempo, mas espero revieeews

Beijo

Peeme


	13. Maldição

**GENTE! EU NÃO MORRI NÃO!!! Eu to viva, sim! Haha**

**E eu não desisti dessa fic x)**

**Vamo lá mais um cap :***

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi quando eu pisei no aeroporto de Hong Kong. Afinal, que diabos eu estava fazendo? Que loucura era aquela, que me fazia sair de meu país, minha casa, em horário de trabalho, como se eu fosse visitar algum coleguinha de empresa? Mas que droga! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu deixei Tomoyo em meu lugar na empresa? Eu definitivamente estava sem emprego quando voltasse. Se é que eu já não estava desempregada.

"_Idiota_" – minha mente cuspiu para mim mesma.

Já que – quase - tudo já havia sido feito, eu ia continuar. Terminar o que eu comecei. Respirei fundo, peguei um táxi, procurei um hotel. Como tudo naquela cidade era caro! Só Tóquio conseguiria ser pior. Já que eu tinha algum dinheiro na conta, resolvi gastar em uma suíte bem sofisticada. Precisava relaxar. Entrei no quarto, avistei logo uma _king size_ coberta por uma colcha de cetim marfim. Encontrei uma banheira grande. "_Água quente!"_, pensei. Agradeci aos céus – e a Hiiragisawa. – pelo meu bom salário. Que pena que eu estaria na miséria depois que tudo isso acabasse.

Não me importei com o tempo que passava. Realmente eu precisava dele. Precisava para que eu pudesse organizar minha linha de raciocínio e me situar. Aquela língua não poderia ser muito difícil e a cidade não poderia ser muito grande. Dei uma risada alta. _Lógico_ que era, Sakura. "_Você tem certeza que vai encontrá-lo? – _Uma voz, bem lá no fundo me culpava.

Tentei expelir os pensamentos ruins da minha mente. Mas parecia que eles estavam acoplados à minha cabeça. Era a consciência pesada.

Então eu vesti uma calça jeans, um par de tênis e uma camiseta, algo que eu dificilmente usava no dia-a-dia. Trabalho formal requer vestimentas formais, e, para falar sério, eu acho que aquele era meu único par de tênis na época.

Agora martelava na minha cabeça: como eu iria achá-lo? Aquela cidade era extravagantemente gigante. Mas que droga, de novo! Pensei mais um pouco e aí lembrei-me que tinha o endereço da filial em Hong Kong. "_Brilhante" – _sorri para mim mesma_._ De vez em quando eu prestava pra algumas coisas. Abri a bolsa e entreguei o cartão para o taxista. Não tive problemas com a língua.

Paramos à frente da filial da empresa. Entrei no prédio sofisticado, um tanto apressada. Meu coração falhava algumas batidas. Entrei na recepção e uma garota me perguntou algo que eu não entendi. _"Droga, como eu vou fazer isso?"_ – quase gritei. Histérica, tentei algo em inglês. Céus, que sorte. Ok, bilíngue. um tanto esperado para uma recepcionista. Mas que se dane, aquilo facilitou muito a minha vida. Não era uma língua difícil, eu usava muito no dia-a-dia. Agradeci aos céus novamente.

- Bom dia, eu procuro alguém com o sobrenome Li... – Enruguei a testa - Shaoran Li... – Fingi não conhecê-lo - ...como eu faço para falar com ele? – prendi os dedos da mão direita em um único movimento.

- Bem... eu acho que vou precisar de alguns dados da senhorita para que eu possa contactá-lo... – a mocinha parecia hesitante.

- Eu vim do Japão, trabalho na matriz de lá... Hiiragisawa não ligou avisando? – Forjei indignação. Sabe que de vez em quando eu tinha umas idéias brilhantes mesmo? - ...precisava urgentemente falar com Li sobre um assunto pendente. É preciso que seja pessoalmente.

- Ah, sim. – A garota pareceu ter lembrado. E então olhou para minhas roupas - O senhor Hiiragisawa realmente agendou algo... ele disse que mandaria alguém... – Ainda reparando muito em meus jeans velhos.

- É... – tentei arranjar desculpas. E eu ainda me achava esperta. - cheguei agora de viagem... sabe como é, a pressa... - Engoli em seco.

- Bem, décimo quinto andar, terceira porta à direita. – Informou a moça, sem demonstrar expressão alguma.

Congelei. Que diabos era aquilo? Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Será que Hiiragisawa pretendia vir aqui no mesmo dia que eu? Não, não mesmo. Seria muita coincidência. Talvez ele só tenha mandado alguém de outro departamento vir aqui. Ainda seria coincidência. Ou as divindades realmente queriam que eu encontrasse Shaoran.

Talvez devia ser isso. Apertei o botão 15 do elevador. Pensei comigo mesma... coincidência? Não...

A porta abriu, ainda restaram algumas 4 pessoas no elevador. O andar era um pouco mais movimentado.

Foi então quando parei à suposta porta de Shaoran. Respirei fundo. E então a ficha caiu. Eu tinha entendido. _"Maldição!"_ – Falei baixinho. Eriol tinha descoberto toda a farsa de Tomoyo, que à esta altura ela deveria estar vendo um filme em casa, e Eriol deve ter bolado algum plano esquizofrênico. Meus batimentos cardíacos já estavam frenéticos. Nem a respiração eu já não podia controlar.

Então bati duas vezes. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo mesmo. Ouvi alguma palavra estranha vindo de dentro. Talvez um "Entre" eu, na realidade, não sabia.

Então hesitei e abri, assim mesmo.

Avistei um laptop tapando a visão de alguém, que digitava alguma coisa muito rapidamente em uma mesa, e então tive certeza. Meus ossos não conseguiam mais me sustentar, logo, sem que ele percebesse, encostei-me à parede, a única coisa consistente mais próxima de mim. Parecia que minha mente queria gritar, mas minha boca não conseguia. Eu estava imóvel, então, quando ele resolveu afastar o notebook.

Encontrei as duas esferas castanhas.

Não respirei, apenas mordi o lábio inferior intensivamente.

E aquelas duas esferas me observaram, como se não entendessem o que acontecia. Ali estava Shaoran, do exato jeito que a minha memória o guardava. Os traços fortes de seu rosto, o seu queixo rígido, e a linha que aprofundava entre suas sobrancelhas a cada segundo que corria quando ele se enfurecia.

Eu ia ter um ataque a qualquer minuto. Eu não conseguia falar nada, apenas o senso do ridículo me importunou e eu olhei pra baixo, corando bruscamente. Foi tudo muito rápido, meus órgãos estavam congelando, eu sentia o meu estômago revirar.

Percebi que ele então voltou seus olhos ao _notebook_, como se eu fosse algo realmente insignificante e disse alguma coisa em alguma língua que eu não entendia.

- O quê? – Foi o que eu consegui expelir, entre a minha respiração descoordenada.

- Hiiragisawa. – Shaoran disse muito calmamente, agora em japonês. – Mandou você?

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se mentia, garantindo a vitória de Hiiragisawa, ou se falava realmente a verdade, o porquê da minha ida à China.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ele expeliu mísseis e mísseis de palavras como "exportação", "dinheiro", "empresas filiadas", "matriz", "verba", "apoio", e eu me esforçava inutilmente para assimilar todas elas.

A tensão em minha face foi agravando, meus olhos cerraram, e Li , então, calou-se.

Sua boca não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra, e a tensão que antes se manifestava apenas em minha feição agora também pairava no ar.

- Li, droga! – Cuspi. – Eu estou aqui de _Jeans_!O que te faz pensar que eu vim tratar de negócios?! – Eu estava me desesperando.

- Então... – Percebi que ele não tinha muita certeza do que falava. – pode se retirar, eu estou em horário de trabalho.

Meus olhos focaram algo pela janela.

- Não quer nem ao menos ouvir o que eu tenho pra falar? – Voltei meus olhos aos dele.

Shaoran demorou um pouco para responder. Olhou para o relógio no pulso.

– Você tem exatamente 3 minutos. – Soltei a respiração.

Droga, o que eu iria falar?

E gastei 10 segundos do meu tempo organizando os malditos pensamentos.

- Olha, Li. – Agarrei minha esquerda no bolso da calça – Sinceramente, eu te odiei por muito tempo, desde o momento em que pisei na droga daquela empresa. Você sempre era o melhor, sempre o mais responsável, sempre o queridinho do Eriol. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que no dia em que eu desse o que o Eriol tanto queria eu estava fora.

Percebi que ele falhou. Estava desligando o _notebook_.

- Mas eu nunca faria isso. – dei um sorriso tremido. Céus, eu estava chegando à ao extremo do ridículo de tão nervosa.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida pessoal, Kinomoto.

Senti-me rejeitada. Ok, ele ganhou o jogo. O que eu tinha feito? Por que eu tive que sair do meu país para tratar de um assunto tão imbecil desses?

- Ok, senhor Li, estou me retirando. Passar bem.

- Não venha fazer pose de boa moça, eu bem assisti ele engolindo você no elevador. – Disse ele, quando eu já estava de costas.

Arregalei meus olhos. Droga, tinha esquecido!

- Seu _baka_! Não vê? Não vê que o que ele quer é que o ódio entre nós dois cresça? Que droga! Por que você tem que ser tão tapado?! Ele me beijou à força naquele dia... - não tive tempo de selecionar as palavras, eu tive que fazer do meu jeito natural.

- Não cansa de mentir, Kinomoto?

- Bem sabe que eu não estou mentindo. – suspirei o cansaço. – E aliás, por que veio para cá, então? – Desafiei-o.

- Eu... eu vim porque recebi uma boa proposta... – ele parecia pensativo.

- Vê, agora? – sorri a vitória. – É isso, Eriol nunca foi idiota, ele sabe muito bem o que quer.

- E o que ele quer? – indagou-me.

- Eu não sei, realmente eu não sei mas... – encontrei seus orbes castanhos – _eu... _eu queria realmente te pedir algo... – Avancei lentamente em sua direção e senti a tensão voltar no ambiente.

- Seu tempo está esgotando Sakura. – seco, murmurou isso ao recuar.

- Eu só... eu só queria te pedir que aceite minhas desculpas... – eu estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Com medo da rejeição, talvez.

Senti um alívio vindo da parte dele.

- Desculpa por eu ter te odiado tanto, por eu falar tantas injúrias pra você, por eu querer passar por cima de você a qualquer custo, por eu sempre tomar as mais erradas decisões, por eu sempre ser inconveniente, por eu vir aqui tirar seu tempo... por tudo de ruim que eu fiz por você. – Desviei meu olhar do dele.

Ele tentou ficar sério.

Plano malsucedido. Abriu um sorriso, ainda que tímido, e depois me pareceu um pouco pensativo.

- Então, é isso. Estamos quites agora. E eu... eu vou indo nessa. Meu tempo deve ter se esgotado. – Tentei responder o seu sorriso com um outro bem mais fraco.

- Não, eu... – ele gritou, depois que eu já tinha virado de novo. Tentou disfarçar um pouco o nervosismo - Você ainda tem alguns segundos! – disse, desajeitado.

- O que eu faria com alguns segundos? – Virei-me, indagando uma pergunta que parecia mais a mim do que a ele. E sua testa se franzia intensamente.

Dessa vez foi a minha vez de recuar. Por que tínhamos tanto medo um do outro? O que DIABOS acontecia quando um de nós aproximava? A adrenalina pareceu correr mais rápido por entre minhas veias. E o que tinha atrás de mim? A parede. Que SORTE, Sakura. Minhas costas doeram em função do baque.

Ele parecia fixar seu olhar em minha boca, e eu não posso dizer que eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava a fazer, porque eu sabia sim, o que ele faria naquele exato momento. Fechei os olhos. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Ele se aproximou devagar, mas nem um pouco desinibido. Ele tinha certeza do que estava prestes a fazer. Que milagre, eu também.

Então ele tocou seus lábios nos meus. Nada doce. Era agressivo, perturbador. Como o ódio que alimentávamos antes. Mas rapidamente ele retirou os lábios de mim, e me olhou estranho, como se eu fosse uma _presa_. Parei para pensar: eu não era uma_ presa_, até onde eu sei _presas_ nunca desejam ser atacadas. E eu percebi que eu queria, sim, que o meu _predador_ me atacasse.

Não, eu não queria.

Eu _ordenava_.

Aí quem procurou os lábios dele fui eu, e explorei a sua boca, dando espaço para que ele também explorasse a minha, e meu desejo ia aumentando, aumentando, até qualquer hora que ele explodisse. Que homem era aquele?

Naquele momento eu já não sabia quem era _presa_ e quem era _predador_.

Eu _atacava_, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele também. Aquilo me consumia, e eu precisava dele, pelo menos naquele momento.

Meus olhos já estavam fechados novamente, mas eu tive que abrir quando senti um segundo baque nas costas e sons de documentos caindo ao chão. Céus, eu estava na mesa dele!

Senti a sua boca descendo pelo meu pescoço, puxando-me os cabelos da nuca, e dizendo meu nome ao ouvido. Um frenesi foi tomando conta de mim, parecia que eu não estava nesse planeta. Decidi a ajudá-lo no momento em que ele foi desabotoando a minha blusa, mas alguém bateu à porta, e aí que eu voltei à Terra.

Meu Deus, não tinha reparado o caminho que aquilo estava tomando.

Abotoei a minha blusa e prendi novamente os cabelos, num coque mal-feito. Era alguma secretária dele, eu sentei e Li foi atendê-la. Eu tentava por meus pensamentos nos lugares certos, mas não naquela sala. Enquanto eles discutiam algo que eu não pude entender, eu saí despercebidamente e procurei o elevador mais rápido. Que bom que estava vazio, ninguém ia perceber a minha presença. As portas abiram e pareciam que nunca iam fechar novamente. Enfim, quando iam se fechando, abriram novamente.

Maldição.

Não sabia mais o que desejar.

**Eu sei, eu sou muito má mesmo :D**

**Mas continuem com as reviews, e tomara que vocês não desistam de mim, porque eu não desisti de vocês (:**

**BEIJO! =***


	14. Silêncio

**Cap 14 – Silêncio  
**

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou-lhe, um tanto humorado.

Estava mais branca que de costume. Não, estava verde. Céus, era o emprego de sua prima que estava em jogo.

- Isso o que, Eriol? – Tentou disfarçar, mas o nervosismo estava à flor da pele.

- Vamos, Daidouji... – Sentando à mesa - você não quer que eu me aborreça. Explique logo. O que diabos é isso?

- E-eu... – A moça estava sem palavras. Droga, como Hiiragisawa era esperto! Ela estava frita! - Olha, Eriol... isso é tudo culpa minha! Nada de culpar minha prima! Você sabe que ela não se encontra no país e... – Droga. Droga, droga, droga. Mil vezes droga.

Eriol pareceu sorrir largamente.

- Kinomoto? – Como ele era cínico... - Fora do país? Ora, vejamos... Ela não tinha me avisado de tal viagem. Aconteceu alguma emergência? – Eriol fingiu surpresa.

- Dissimulado. – Tomoyo espremeu os olhos.

- Não vai responder à minha pergunta? – indagou-lhe, focando seus cabelos falsos.

Tomoyo odiava perder. Isso era fato. E agora... bem, agora ela deveria entregar o jogo. Ou não?

- Bem... ela... ela foi consertar uma coisa que você estragou... – A garota hesitou.

- Não me lembro de tal fato... Por gentileza, a senhorita poderia refrescar a minha memória? – Eriol franziu a testa, como se não conseguisse compreender a garota à sua frente.

- Diabos, Eriol! – mais uma vez não conseguia se controlar. Como uma pessoa conseguia tirá-la do sério tão natural e subitamente? – Parece que você faz tudo de propósito! Não consegue ver ninguém feliz?! Será que você não poderia deixar o Li e a Sakura se resolverem?! Claro que não! – Ela riu agressivamente - você ainda tem que forçar a Sakura a te beijar!

- De vez em quando você esquece que eu sou o chefe, pequena. – Eriol devolvia o sorriso sarcasticamente, enquanto tocava a bochecha direita da garota à sua frente.

Tomoyo gostava do toque. Mas isso só a deixava mais nervosa. Céus, ela não era assim com nenhum homem! O que diabos era aquilo?! Mas não deixou que tal ação interferisse eu sua linha de pensamento e continuou, retirando a mão dele de sua face.

- Exato! Você só pensa em si mesmo! Parece que... que.. Não se importa com ninguém... – encarou-o friamente.

- Você pode achar que não é verdade, mas... eu me importo, sim, com eles, Tomoyo. Mas você tem que confiar em mim. Eu sempre tive um plano em mente e... meu objetivo, bem... sempre foi fazê-los ficarem juntos. Assim como a linha que separa o ridículo do criativo, a que separa o amor e o ódio também é tênue. Fique tranqüila. Tudo o que eu faço dá certo. – Sorriu-lhe, um sorriso genuíno, quase nunca visto antes na face de Eriol Hiiragisawa.

Não que nunca sorrira. Pelo contrário. O homem à sua frente era o mestre do sarcasmo. Mas os sorrisos mais puros talvez estivessem escondidos...

Sentiu-se reconfortada ao saber que ele também lutava pelos dois. Mas que coisa, então... Tudo isso era... para juntá-los?!

- Agora – disse ele, ficando de pé e dando a volta pela mesa, para ficar à frente da moça. - ...vamos tirar essas imundícies da sua cara.

Tomoyo permanecia sentada, muda e estática. Como iria adivinhar que Eriol tinha bolado tudo isso? Parecia estúpido, mas... Fazia, mesmo, sentido e só agora ela entendia. E agora ela tinha um motivo a mais para ficar estática.

- Mas eu admito que nunca imaginei que você seria capaz disso tudo. Esse cabelo não combina com você. - Ele esboçou outro sorriso ao delicadamente retirar a peruca do cabelo da morena. – Nem essas lentes de contato. Está livre para tirá-las, se quiser. – Disse isso, ao passear um dedo pela sua bochecha novamente, e agora sentir seu rosto quente.

Rapidamente levantou da cadeira, e, um tanto desajeitada, tomou sua bolsa para seguiu seu rumo à porta.

- Devo ir para casa, então. Não os culpe por isso – apontando para a peruca em sua mão - Deixe que se resolvam.

- É tão difícil assim confiar em mim?

Sem resposta, a garota apenas sorriu e fechou a porta.

Sakura

Ele entrou, nós apenas nos olhamos. Depois ficamos em silêncio, encostados à parede do elevador, até que ele finalmente parasse. Saí primeiramente e continuei meu caminho para fora do prédio. Ele me seguiu. Eu estava andando rápido demais, era apenas o impulso, a adrenalina.

Eu ia atravessando a avenida, quando senti alguém puxar meu pulso e ouvi a buzina de um automóvel que não consegui identificar.

- Diabos, Sakura! Pare de fugir de mim! – disse isso ao tentar segurar meus pulsos, embora fosse um ato falho, porque eu já estava andando pelo meio da rua, quase chegando ao outro lado.

Falho nem tanto. Eu reparei que eu estava realmente fugindo dele.

Inferno. Eu já estava do outro lado da rua.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você! – eu falava alto, de modo com que ele pudesse ouvir em meio a tantos carros.

- Eu acredito! – ainda acho que foi isso que ele quis dizer.

- É que eu estou atrasada! – eu tentava forçar um sorriso enquanto acenava para um táxi.

- Você costuma mentir muito assim? – Por que o sorriso dele sempre saía verdadeiro? Droga, eu tinha certeza de que ele estava forçando.

- Normalmente sai mais convincente quando eu não estou nervosa.

Ele gargalhou e eu consegui entrar em um táxi. Mas antes que eu percebesse, ele já estava à janela do taxista, dizendo algo o qual não pude identificar. Como ele atravessou a rua tão rápido?

- Vamos - ele disse para mim, abrindo a porta traseira. – Não temos necessidade de um táxi.

- Como assim não 'temos'? – Eu franzi a testa, rindo.

- Você vem comigo.

Deixei que ele me guiasse. Qual era a dificuldade, afinal? Só de respirar um pouco mais descompassado que o normal.

Enfim, eu esperei que ele terminasse de fechar o escritório. Do lado de fora, lógico. Eu não queria chamar atenção de ninguém. Não iria demorar muito, ele era o chefe, afinal. Mas eu ria sozinha, aquilo era uma aventura para mim. Eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido na minha vida! Na verdade, o máximo que tentei foi entrar em uma roda gigante, ou montanha russa. Mas era uma adrenalina diferente...

- Vamos? – A Voz dele me chamou a atenção

- Aonde? – Eu me virei. Droga, ele estava tão lindo. Não que eu nunca tivesse reparado. Na verdade me batia a curiosidade de saber o que aquele paletó escondia... E ali estava ele, do mesmo jeito que eu conheci, mas agora, diferente. Ele estava sorrindo, e com as chaves do carro na mão. Aquilo era lindo, era... Indescritível novamente. Não, não se tratava do paletó ou das chaves. Era o sorriso, reluzente... e o vento naquele cabelo. Droga, ele tinha dito alguma coisa.

- O que? – Eu disse rapidamente.

- Você vai ver, fica tranquila. – Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

Eu entrei, sem dizer nada. Novamente.

* * *

Nós passamos o dia andando por Hong Kong. Visitamos os principais pontos turísticos, e eu pude, finalmente, conhecer a cidade sem ter que me preocupar com nada. Fomos, por fim, parar em uma praia, em meio a um pôr-do-sol. Ele de roupa social e eu de calça jeans.

- Chega, por hoje, né? – Ele sentou na areia, e me puxando, pra que eu sentasse ao lado dele. E quem resistiria, cansada daquele jeito?

- Chega mesmo – eu disse, junto de um suspiro - eu estou detonada. – eu ri e me encostei nele. Não era charme, eu realmente estava cansada.

A praia não estava muito cheia, afinal, não era fim de semana e eu me sentia mais confortável por isso. Mais confortável ainda por ele ter simplesmente entendido o meu cansaço e me enlaçado com um braço.

E ficamos ali, em silêncio, até a noite cair.

Nós realmente não estávamos nos preocupando com nada. Nem com o horário, nem com o meu trabalho, nem com o dele. Estava indo tudo muito bem, até nos cansarmos e a realidade bater à porta.

A noite veio com o frio cortante, e ele me cobriu com o paletó dele. Eu fiquei bem desengonçada, pra variar. Estava, de fato, ficando frio, e eu precisava dormir. Droga, dormir. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente.

- Syaoran... – Eu tive que cortar o silêncio, mesmo que baixinho. Como eu pude me esquecer?!

Ele estava absorto, olhando para o infinito do mar, e parecia que ele não me escutava.

- Syaoran! - eu tive que chamá-lo de novo, embora a minha vontade fosse ficar admirando-o pelo resto da noite.

- Sim? – Ele chocou aqueles âmbares nos meus, antes de piscá-los e depois focá-los em mim novamente.

- Eu preciso ir pro hotel... – Eu disse sem me mexer muito, eu estava embrulhada. O frio não dava trégua. E mesmo com o paletó eu ainda tremia meu queixo. Como diabos ele não sentia frio?!

- Hotel? Que hotel? – Ele franziu a testa pra mim, retirando o contato existente entre o seu braço esquerdo e os meus ombros.

- Eu estou no único hotel que conheço aqui – eu revirei os olhos - E eu preciso de um bom e quente banho e de uma cama, eu tenho que ver o que eu vou fazer e...

- Sakura – ele não deixou que eu terminasse. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Por que ele tinha que olhar tão sério pra mim? Ele me desconcentrava o tempo inteiro.

- Hum. – Foi só o que eu pude mencionar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, exatamente? – Ele não me parecia com raiva. Pelo contrário, permanecia calmo. Sério, mas calmo.

- Acho que essa pergunta é minha. – Bufei, ao olhar para o chão e desenhar algo na areia pouco iluminada.

- Eu vim por uma proposta de trabalho, e você? – Ele sorriu, e eu não pude conter um sorriso também, ao revirar os olhos.

- Hmm... eu vim conhecer Hong Kong. – Sorri ainda mais. – Direito, dessa vez.

- Ah, e você não ta trabalhando? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, ao alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

- É, eu estou.

- Como assim? – O sorriso dele foi diminuindo.

- Isso tudo foi idéia da Tomoyo... Ela quis que eu viesse pra cá, enquanto ela se fingia ser eu mesma no escritório.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Não esperei que você acreditasse. – tentei aliviar a tensão - Na verdade, não sei nem se eu estou empregada nesse momento.

- Por que fez isso, Sakura? – ele me olhava sério de novo.

Eu apenas abaixei minha cabeça.

- Eu preciso ir pro hotel. – eu disse.

Eu não queria explicar mais nada. Nem para ele e nem para mim mesma. Mas talvez eu estivesse seriamente confusa, talvez eu precisasse ficar sozinha. Eu estava fora de mim e algo daria muito errado se eu não pusesse meus pensamentos em ordem.

E assim nós fomos embora da praia. No silêncio, que era nosso, e sempre nosso.

* * *

**Olá meus poucos e queridos leitores! Acho que deve ter ficado meio estranho essa mudança brusca de narrador x) Preciso explicar direitinho pra vocês!**

**Bem... eu acho que existem partes em que só a personagem principal sendo narradora pra explicar direito o que ela sente... Quando eu julgar necessário, a Sakura entra como narradora, ok?**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Aceitarei críticas e elogios, desde que sejam com educação :P**

**UM BEIJO GRANDE para os que mandam review :/ Sao poucos mas mesmo assim importantes**

**PM  
**


End file.
